Broken
by Miss Riss
Summary: This was the moment he realized that he was all alone in a room full of females…What a scary thought.
1. Default Chapter

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**AN: **I'm a little rusty, considering I haven't written any fan fiction in months… This chapter is Rory P.O.V

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

**-**Future fic

-a little angst drama

-sarcasm and comedy of course )

-Let's just say something more happened during _'Run away little boy'_

-Rory is living in NYC

-Takes place three years after her graduation at Yale

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**-**

_I thought I heard his voice…_

_His charming, calm and collected tone, ordering his morning coffee_

_I cleared my mind of these insane thoughts, and continued to read _

_But something nudged me, and reluctant as I was, I slowly glanced up_

_He wasn't there…_

_The bell on the café door sounded, as did my eyes_

_It was too late, he was already gone_

_And as I reverted back to my book, I reminded myself that I'm insane_

_Insane, it's not exactly the word my psychiatrist used to describe me_

_But the look in her eyes said it for her…_

_I'm broken_

_In between two different realities_

_And I wonder where in life I took the wrong path_

_I wonder many things…_

_  
I am victim of divorce papers_

_The papers I had drawn up two months ago_

_The papers that I never got signed_

_The papers that I insist in hiding from my husband_

_He would never understand…_

_I am victim of a beautiful child_

_A child whom takes on the features of her grandmother more everyday_

_A grandmother who wanted to care, but I refused to let her_

_I am victim of my own abuse… _


	2. Bestes Mommy ever

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**AN: **I'm a little rusty, considering I haven't written any fan fiction in months… This chapter is Rory P.O.V

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

-flash backs will be represented in italic

-Less dialogue than most of my stories

-More happened during Rory's time at Yale

-I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**-**

_I had the same dream last night- the one I had over and over years ago_

_It took me long before I remembered that I actually had this dream _

_I know why I had it though…_

_I had it because I thought he ordered his morning coffee yesterday_

_At the same café I went to everyday for the last three years_

_And he was never there…_

_Until my imagination took control, and he was in the café_

_He sounded so charming too_

_And so as I lay my head down on my pillow that night_

_I relived the same dream that I've almost forgotten_

_A dream that is not mirror image of reality, but complete opposite_

_In my dream- he never left_

_He refused…_

_He was stubborn, and in the end- I was grateful_

_But it was only a dream_

_That's all it will ever be… _

**_-_**

Isabella lee Gilmore spread her numerous amount of crayons on the table, examining each color with her piercing blue eyes.

"Bella Lee Gilmore," her mother's tone was stern, as she crossed her arms in front of her daughter, "did I not tell you that homework…"

"Comes first," The mini Rory mimicked her mother, and rolled her eyes in the process, "But can I please color first?"

As stunned as Rory was- to hear her five year old daughter's sarcasm- she brushed it aside, and shook her head. "Nope, and I want to see your homework when your done."

The little girl pouted, and threw down a yellow crayon in tantrum, "Dad let's me color first."

Again, Rory brushed aside her daughters' stingy words, and ignore the pain clenching her heart. "Well, I'm not Dad, am I?"

It was an understatement to say that this five year old girl was not only intelligent but beautiful. She owned a mirror image of her mothers' eyes, her father's full pink lips, long- light brown hair, and a small button nose to top it off.

The petite girl, hurried off of her seat, and retrieved her homework. As if alls well, the little girl smiled up at her mother, "Mommy, Ms. Baker said that I'm the smartest kid in my class."

Rory stared adoringly at her daughter, and takes her in her arms lovingly. "Did she? Well, I think you're the smartest kid in the world."

"Wow, really?" Bella's eyes lit up as she beamed brightly at her beautiful mother. All she ever wanted since she could remember how to spell her name was to be like her mommy.

"I sure do," Rory winked, and tightened her embrace on Bella. "And you know what? After you finish your homework, we'll go stop by the café and get you a jelly doughnut."

Little Bella, hugged her mommy tightly, and squealed; "You're the best-est Mommy."

_(Tears adorned Rory's sea blue eyes, causing a storm in the mist of beauty. She hiccupped heavily, and tried hard to look into her mothers worried eyes. But Rory was so ashamed, so ashamed and so disappointed with herself that she knew her mother would be as well. If there was one thing Rory Gilmore couldn't handle, it was the hurt look in her mother's eyes, but she had to do what she had to do. _

_"Mom, I'm…" a new sea of tears cascaded down her cheek as she pushed her mother's hand away, "don't comfort me, please Mom."_

_"Baby, what's wrong?" Lorelai Gilmore was paining inside, but hid her worry with a joke, "you didn't get your morning coffee, huh?"_

_Little Lorelai did not smile- instead more tears ran down her rosy cheeks, "I'm pregnant." )_

-

Done…

I know, it was short, but don't say I didn't warn you a head of time… I love short chapters anyway, and the quicker you review- the faster I put up the next chapter. )

There are a lot of unspoken truths that need to be told in this story. It may be a bit confusing now, but bear with me and I'll get to it!

Love

NOI

"


	3. Millions of questions

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**AN: **I'm a little rusty, considering I haven't written any fan fiction in months… This chapter is Rory P.O.V

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

-flash backs will be represented in italic

-Less dialogue than most of my stories

-More happened during Rory's time at Yale

-I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**-**

**_I almost forgot…_**

**_He was here…in the café_**

**_At around the same time yesterday_**

**_Maybe my subconscious mind led me here_**

**_Or maybe not…_**

**_As I order my coffee and a doughnut for mini me _**

**_I sigh…_**

**_He was _not _here yesterday_**

"Earth to mommy," Rory's bubbly daughter giggled, waving her tiny hands in the air.

Wide eyed, she realized that she was holding up the line. "Oh, sorry," she blushed deeply, and handed him a ten. "Keep the change," she muttered, and led her daughter to the back of the room.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Bella's small blue eyes filled with concern, as she placed a hand under her chin.

Rory only chuckled, and took a sip of her coffee.

Coffee… _what would I do without it?_

She didn't even want to imagine, so instead she placed the jelly doughnut on a napkin and slid it across the table to her willing daughter.

"Yum," Bella exclaimed, biting happily into the red filled doughnut.

"You sure didn't get your taste in food from me," Rory grimaced, but smiled playfully, watching as Bella wiped jelly from her mouth.

"Daddy hates doughnuts…" Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion, now trying to figure out exactly where she got her tastes from.

Rory winced, and pulled a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well you're special then…You're unique."

"What is uni-k?" Bella asked, pronouncing the word with difficult.

"It means you're different…in a good way."

"Oh," this surely brought a twinkle to her eyes, "I like being uni-k."

The two girls sat there in silence, both contemplating their own thoughts. While Rory was thinking about her mother and the time they use to spend at the diner, Bella was thinking about her father.

"I want to see Daddy," stated Bella- out of no where.

"Me too," Rory lied, and faked a smile. It was sad how over the years the lies started to become so easy…Sad how they began to roll off her tongue as if there was actually truth behind each one. "He'll be home soon."

"In how many days?" the five year old girl asked, holding up her hand.

Rory placed four of Bella's' five fingers to her palm, leaving only one still standing.

"In one day?" The little girl was filled with joy, "really?"

"Uh huh," and then Rory smiled genuinely at her daughters' happiness….

And then something unexpected happened…

She heard his voice again…

"To go," he said calmly…

"Five dollars and thirty five cents sir…"

Rory held her breath, momentarily thinking that she was dreaming. She pinched herself and whimpered a small 'owe'. This was definitely not a dream… As she willed herself to turn around and get a quick look at the prospect, she heard the bell on the café door sound. Quickly, she glanced up and caught sight of him from the back.

_Same tousled hair…_

_Same prideful walk…_

_Same style… _

If she wasn't frozen in her seat, she would have run after him. She would have stopped him, and asked him millions of questions. Like why had he left? What was he doing here? Why didn't he ever call or write? What was his reason for running away like he did? Why couldn't he put up with her ignorance long enough to see how much she loved him?

But he was gone…

And she wasn't so sure she would go after him anyway.

She had millions of questions, but how many of them would she truly ask?

These thoughts ran through her mind, until she heard her daughters' worried words. "Momma, you look sick…are you sick?"

Rory slowly shook her head, "Mommy's not sick at all…"

After all of her delusions, her doubts… she was right. He was back, and she wasn't as insane as she thought.

-

Hours later, Rory paced the grounds… She was expecting a phone call, and she couldn't miss it. It's not like she wanted this specific phone call, but if she didn't answer on time there would be definite penalties.

RING

"Hello?" she answered bitterly.

"Rory, why do you sound sad…miss me that much?" his words were sarcastic, and as Rory didn't answer, he changed the subject. "How's my beautiful baby girl?"

Rory grind her teeth together, and continued to pace with the phone in her hand. "She's good, she misses you though."

"Of course she misses me," he said with triumph, "she could barely stand you and your crazy antics."

"Ryan," she sighed, not ready for the emotional abuse, "Don't start, please? We had a good day today."

"Why?" Jealousy arose in his voice, "what did you two do?"

"I took her to the café."

"Her teeth are going to fall out from all the sugar you feed her," he said bluntly.

"Well at least she has a chance to be a child, unlike you who has her on a strictly fruit and vegetable diet."

"She'll be healthy," he snickered, "she needs to be healthy."

"She's five!"

"Don't talk to me about how to raise **my **daughter!"

"She's my daughter too," Rory spat back, truly pissed off.

"You're a little mouthy today Rory, have you spoken to that bitch you call mother?"

That's it; she was more than pissed… "Listen Ryan, don't ever and I mean ever call my mom a bitch again."

"Feisty," he hissed, "I like it."

"Stop playing!"

"What are you going to do about it Rory? Divorce me?" he chuckled loudly.

She sighed in anger, "I just might!"

"And where would you go? You don't even have anyone to turn to anymore. Why did I even ask about your mother? She wouldn't talk to you if you paid her."

The words hit Rory hard, and she hung up quickly, tears glistening in her eyes. She held the tears back though, crying one too many times over the past years.

The phone continued to ring as a background to Rory's consistent thoughts, and finally she got up and unplugged the phone…

-

**Short…**

**I like this chapter…**

**Introduction to Ryan (husband) and his abusive ways…**

**I am not receiving a lot of reviews, so I don't really think I'll continue this story… **

**Please let me know… **

-


	4. List of worries

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**AN: **I'm review greedy…sue me

Lol…Just kidding! You know I love all of you!

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

-flash backs will be represented in italic

-Less dialogue than most of my stories

-More happened during Rory's time at Yale

-I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**-**

_(Her heart began to beat erratically in her chest, as she watched him drop his head low. _

_"I can't keep doing this Rory… we can't keep doing this."_

_She listened to his words, slowly realizing what he was saying, but not believing it to be true. "What…what are you saying?"_

_"I need to know that this," he waved between them, and finally lifted his eyes to hers, "is going to work"_

_She hesitated, and placed a hand on his arm, "Tristan…I don't know." _

_"I need to know…" _

_"Why?"_

_He tensed up automatically… "Because if there is not a place for me in your future than I don't want to waste my time," his words came out harsher than intended, but she needed to know. _

_Her hands fell down to her sides, and she bowed her head in shame. "I mean, what are we doing? Two years ago I wouldn't have thought twice about us being together- it wouldn't be possible…And now," she shook her head, "I just don't know."_

_"But we could have sex," he let out a low sigh, "right?"_

_"Tris…" she started, tears coming to her pure blue eyes. "You know it's not like that…I mean, there's so much going on in my life right now and I just don't need another thing to worry about."_

_Ouch…_

_"So, I'm just adding to your list of worries?" he hissed, dropping his gaze once more. "Wow. I didn't know it was that bad."_

_"No…" she sighed, and grabbed his hand tightly, "it's not that. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to let the world be apart of what we have…"_

_"And what do we have?" he asked, more calmly. _

_She tried to smile, and reassure him that she felt great things for him, but she had no idea how to tell him. The fact was- Rory wasn't use to expressing her feelings…especially after the incident with dean, and the sin she committed by sleeping with him. But Tristan would understand…wouldn't he? She remained silent, contemplating many thoughts running through her mind, and he pained at her silence._

_And then he did something that she couldn't quite fathom before- he lifted her chin, placing a short kiss upon her lips. He left her like that; he simply walked away, shut the door behind him, and never returned…)_

Rory awoke- wide eyed- and gasping for air. She hated to go to sleep at night- absolutely hated it. With sleep came dreams- with dreams came nightmares- and with nightmares came this particular one that Rory happened to have every night for the past few days.

But it wasn't really a dream or a nightmare…

It was a memory

A very sad memory to be exact

So Rory Gilmore did what she usually does when she awakes a bit too early in the morning because of a horrible sleep- she hunted out some delicious coffee…

It was precisely seven thirty in the morning and Bella was fast asleep- her brown locks pushed out of her hair for comfort.

Rory slowly pulled the covers over her daughter- who fought with the flowery comforter in the night- and kissed her forehead lightly. She then walked out of the room and down the strip.

"Lisa," she called to her housekeeper softly.

"Ah, Mrs. Gilmore," Lisa smiled, and finished wiping down the counters, "why are you up so early?"

"Had a bad dream," Rory frowned, and put on her walking shoes. "Can you make sure Bella is alright? Just check on her occasionally, I should be back in a few…"

"Sure thing Mrs. Gilmore…"

"How many times do I have to tell you- It's Rory."

"Until I remember, Mrs. Gilmore…"

"Okay Lisa," Rory smiled, making her way out of the double doors.

-

Rory sipped on her hot coffee, already feeling better. She was so fascinated by the comforting beverage that she barely heard the sound of the café bell alarm, and she barely heard her name being called lightly.

-

Tristan didn't know what he was doing- he knew it was her, but why was he calling to her? What would he say? More importantly- what would she say? After years of unspoken words- or any contact at all- here she was…within his reach. He couldn't get her name out fast enough.

But like the idiot he is he slowly approached her, noticing the small changes in her appearance. Her hair was long, very long considering the last time he seen her it was cut to her chin. It flowed in layers- a few inches above her waist, and it was beautiful.

Not even noticing that he actually sat down across from her, he met with a pair of piercing blue eyes…the same piercing blue eyes, but now they held an emotion he couldn't unfold at the moment.

And her beautiful blue eyes went wide; obviously shocked that he was sitting before her and not saying a word at that.

When he noticed this, he opened his mouth, "Mare…" He hadn't meant to sound so friendly by calling her by her former nickname but it just slipped as if it was the most normal thing in the world. At one point in time it was the most normal thing in the world, but that time was over…

'Tristan…" she barely got the name out, and placed a hand on her shaking leg. Only yesterday she realized that he was back in Hartford. And only yesterday had she realized how unresolved everything was between them…

And now here he was…right in front of her.

It was the weirdest kind of coincidence…

-

**I don't mean for it to be so short, but that's just the way these chapters seem to end. **

**Now that I introduced Tristan into the story- the questions will be unraveled slowly. **

**Excuse me for my review greed**

**I did write this story for me**

**I love this story **

**I always write a few chapters in advance**

**So I already like it… **

**But, I guess I got so caught up in the good feeling I get by receiving reviews- I didn't see the bigger picture**

**I apologize!**

**Please read on… **

"


	5. Warning

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

-flash backs will be represented in italic

-Less dialogue than most of my stories

-More happened during Rory's time at Yale

-I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**-**

**Mind-blowing**

It was the only word she could think of to describe this moment…

It was as if the world suddenly got smaller

And silent…very silent

He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, and let out a small chuckle. "How are you?"

She was overwhelmed with this question- never once lying to Tristan- but now it came so natural, and that scared her. "I'm good…"

He almost accepted this, but studied her for a moment- about to ask otherwise and then thought against it. "That's good, I'm glad."

"Yeah, I bet" she said rather coldly, and winced inside. She never intended on hurting him the next time she saw him, but her heart wanted more than just the shallows of pleasantries.

Years ago it would be so easy to ignore the sting of her words, but now everything had changed. He simply gave her a polite- small smile and got up from the chair. "It was nice seeing you again."

And then he began to walk away

Rory's air caught in her throat and for a second she thought she would collapse from lack of breathing, but managed to open her mouth. "Wait…" she called softly.

He turned slowly on his heel, and sat quietly.

"I didn't mean to be rude," she started, her eyes fixated on a napkin, "it's just been a while and I just…"

"It's okay," he silenced her rambling and she smiled with thanks.

"So, how are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine. I could be better, but that's life."

"Yeah," she agreed heavily on his statement, and almost reddened at her own thoughts of her life.

He noticed this and began to study her again. Her rosy cheeks always seemed to remain that way- as if it represented part of her child hood. Her hair was longer, but nothing really changed…she remained the same face that haunted his most vivid memories.

Perfect…

Almost like a porcelain doll

"Did you ever meet your goal?"

The question caught Tristan off-guard, merely because he was staring at her for so long. "I applied to Georgetown University, against my families wishes of course, and studied pre-med. I'm in my second year of med school…"

"Really?" her eyes lit up from this insight, it was more than she thought she would ever get to know. "That's great…I mean, I'm happy for you Tristan."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "How about you, did journalism really take its course?"

She nodded, and smiled at the memory. "It did, I actually got the job as editor of the Times." And suddenly she saddened, as if this statement caused her great pain.

He noticed and changed the subject. "I'm in Hartford for a month or so, before I have to go back to school, maybe we can get together sometime."

She hesitated, and instantly her eyes shot to her watch. It read 11:30 A.M.

"I'm sorry," she started, and gathered her things, "I have to go. I didn't realize the time."

She spilled her coffee, and began to clean it with shaky hands.

And then she fled….

Tristan sat in shock, thinking that maybe he was too forward; whatever it was that caused Rory to run out so fast must have been important- because she forgot her phone.

-

Rory almost ran home, sneaking in the back door carefully. She tiptoed through the kitchen, and began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom, thinking the coast was clear but was clearly wrong…

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," her husbands' husky voice came from the living room.

She tensed and started walking back down the stairs and into the living room. "I didn't see you there."

"I bet you didn't," he smirked, and moved closer to her. "Can I have a kiss?"

She moved her face to the side, anger still feeding on her from their last conversation.

His smirk faded, and he stepped back in disgust. "Where were you?"

"I went out for a walk…"

"Funny, I went looking for you at the track, but you weren't there…"

"Yeah, well I had to get some coffee."

He laughed bitterly, "why do you insist on lying to me so?" he paused, "you know what it doesn't matter…"

She raised an eyebrow, and then turned away, ready to flee. "I'm going to take a shower."

His grasp on her shoulder told her otherwise. He spun her around, and growled, "If I find out you're sleeping around it won't be pretty."

"Is that a threat?" she hissed, knowing very well she shouldn't have.

"It's a warning…"

And then he walked away…

Leaving her breathless, and not in a good way.

-

**I'm sorry**

**I know it took me a while to update but I wasn't home…**

**I'll update as soon as I can**

**Please review…**

"


	6. Goodlooking

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**-**

**Rory **relaxed in her hot tub, and sighed in relief. She was in much need of a nice hot bath, and maybe even a massage, but she wouldn't go that far today.

On any normal day she would happily call up her private masseuse (A/N: spelling mistake?), but today wasn't normal…Her husband had caught her in a lie, and he was very much upset. So Rory Gilmore wiped away any thought that she would enjoy a massage by her cute and talented masseuse, because Ryan would disapprove.

She shuddered, remembering his tight grip on her and his threatening words. He only hit her twice…years ago.

_"Rory," Lorelai gasped, holding her quivering hand to her mouth, "what happened?" _

_All day she tried to avoid her mother, but she wasn't successful. "Nothing Mom," she turned away, hiding the large bruise that adorned her cheek. _

_Lorelai let her eyes fill with tears as reality hit her with what had happened to her precious daughter. "Sweetie," she managed to say, and grabbed hold of her daughters arm. _

_"Ouch," Rory winced, bringing her fingers up to rub where her mother had just touched. _

_"Oh god," Lorelai bit her lip, letting the tears flow as she lifted her daughters sleeve- revealing bruises in the form of finger prints. "This can not be happening…"_

_"Mom," she started, also letting the tears forming in her eyes hit her cheeks, and "it was my fault. He seen me kiss Dean Goodbye…It was only a kiss, and I never meant for it to happen. He was just upset, and he..." he voice shuttered, "he promised he would never do it again."_

_Lorelai shook her head in anger, but held her head high, "If I ever hear you say that a man putting his hands on you against your will is your fault, than…" she didn't know how to threaten her own kid, because she never had to do it before, and this thought brought an oncoming of rapid tears to her eyes. _

_"He promised Mom…" the younger Gilmore cried furiously, defensive of her boyfriend and alarmed at her mothers tone. _

_"Shut up," Lorelai raised her hand, and bowed her head low, "just shut up and listen to me."_

_Silence…_

_"I have never in my life let a man abuse me once and then again and again. I expect the same from you; because that's the way I brought you up Rory…" the tears deceased, and now she was hugging her crying daughter, "I love you sweetie, you know I'm only looking out for your best interests…"_

_Rory pulled away, tears in her eyes, "if you love me than you'll take my word that it won't happen again."_

_Lorelai let a low sigh escape her lips, and turned away in frustration. "Okay," she whispered and walked into her house, leaving Rory outside to cry the night away…on her own. _

Rory wrapped her arms around her body as a single tear fell from the memory. She turned the hot water on again, wanting the heat to warm her cold frame… wanting to think about anything besides her mother, whom she hadn't spoken to in years.

Her thoughts went straight to her meeting with Tristan…What a weird moment it was.

He looked so good, and she wanted to hate him so bad. She wanted to hate him for looking good, for accomplishing his goals, and for not suffering in life- just like the way she suffered.

But she couldn't, because she was happy that he found tranquility…something that she may never have again.

_Meanwhile… _

Tristan paced the floor of his hotel room, occasionally making quick glances at the cell phone that sat atop his bed.

Years ago he would have flicked it open, read all of her text messages, heard her messages and scrolled her recent calls. He wasn't a untrusting guy, all he ever wanted was to know every aspect of her life.

But everything had changed, and he couldn't flick open her phone without her consent. He didn't have the right to look through her recent calls, and this thought brought him plummeting down on the bed in contemplation.

He had to call her and let her know that her phone was safe, and maybe ask her why she hurried out of the café so quickly, but he decided to do something else first. He looked through her 'contacts' and found the name with a smile.

Ring…

'Hello?' the voice on the other line answered quickly, her breathing seemingly heavy. 'Rory'

'Lorelai…' he let a small smile grace his lips.

She sighed, her heart starting to beat more slowly now. 'Who is this?'

He furrowed his eyebrows, she sounded stressed. 'Tristan…'

'Tristan Dugrey,' she squealed, and beamed brightly.

'The one and only,' he smirked, 'how are you?'

She sighed softly, 'I could be better, but that's life…'

'We think too much alike,' he chuckled, running his fingers through his tousled hair, 'I said the same thing to Rory earlier.'

'Rory…' her heart sped up upon hearing her daughters name spoken from someone else's mouth…it had been so long. 'How is she?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'you don't know?'

'Tristan…why do you have Rory's phone?' she asked suddenly.

'She left it at a café today,' he answered, confused, 'this is the first time I've seen her in years.'

'Oh,' Lorelai paled just a bit.

'Lorelai, I don't mean to meddle, but why haven't you spoken to Rory?'

She sat down, and sighed again. 'We haven't spoken in years. It's a very long story, maybe she'll tell you.'

He shook his head, the shock eating away at him. 'I just can't come to grasp with the idea of you and Rory not speaking for more than two hours.'

'Try two years,' she let a bitter chuckle fall from her lips. 'Every other month or so I drive by her house, making sure she still lives there…'

'Wow…' it was the only word his mind could formulate.

'Occasionally she'll call my mother to check up, so I know she's alright…'

'I must be dreaming.'

'Nope,' Lorelai smiled sadly into the phone, 'but hey, don't feel bad for me kiddo'…how are you?'

He scratched the back of his head, 'I'm alright…Med school.'

'Is it tough?' she asked, interested…she really liked Tristan before he left.

'Tiring, but I'm assuming all the hard work will pay off,' he nodded with a smile, 'I'm on break, I'll be down here for a while… maybe we could catch up?'

'Sure,' she said happily, 'stop by Luke's sometime…I'm always there.'

'Okay,' he agreed.

'It was really nice talking to you Tristan Good-looking Dugrey.'

'You too Lorelai Coffee-addict Gilmore…'

**Done…**

**Now you have a little idea as to what happened between Lorelai and Rory. **

**I'll update very soon, but please review. I need input!**

**Love**

**-Me**


	7. shameless

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**The next day **Rorywas going a bit insane as she searched through her purse, frantically looking for her cell phone.

_Still not there_

She paced her bedroom, draped in only a robe, and her mind began to retrace her steps throughout the past two days.

_The café _

She gasped suddenly, remembering her brief meeting with Tristan…

_This is bad…really bad. _

Millions of thoughts filled her head, but all she could focus on was the fact that Ryan left early for work this morning, and he would surely call her cell phone to check in. It would be normal to call the house phone, but Rory told him she would be heading out today to visit an art museum and stop for coffee.

She picked up her house phone and dialed her number.

A bedroom voice answered on the other line, and immediately Rory's eyes shot to her clock, which read 9:30.

She tried to ignore the loud beating of her heart, and chuckled, "still not a morning person, eh Dugrey?"

His eyes shot open, and he whispered, "Rory…"

"Yes, owner of the cell phone that you are picking up without permission," she said pointedly, but couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"Obviously you wanted me to pick it up- otherwise you would have never called," he countered, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Ah, you have a point," she admitted, and threw herself down on the bed. "So, do you steal cell phones because you need one, or because it's your way of getting a girls attention?"

"Why, is it working?"

"Completely…"

Tristan couldn't help but beam at the flirtation in her voice, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me Rory Gilmore…"

A blush began to creep up her cheeks, and she scoffed, silently mad that he still had that effect on her. "Is that what this is?"

"Shameless….I like," he grinned into the phone.

"You're an ass," she sighed in defeat, smiling ridiculously.

"And that's the way you love me," he finished. The statement causing an awkward silence between the two, before Tristan said, "Back to the phone…You forgot it, because it seems to me you were rushing like you forgot that today was the day the Veterinarian was operating on your dying cat."

"Well…" she started, "he was operating on my dying cat, and now fluffy is all better."

"Do you know what I think?"

"Do I want to know?'

"Of course…"

"So, spill."

"I think that you left your phone so that you could get my attention, and then you tried to accuse me because you felt absolutely ridiculous."

"Oh Tristan, you're so right. It's like we're telepathic twins or something…Now, I'm going to confess my undying love for you."

They both burst into a comfortable laughter, before Tristan countered with, "that would be a first."

"Yeah," she said, as if it never hit her until that moment. "So, did I get any calls?"

"Yes, you did actually…"

She waited in silence

"Dean called, threatening to beat my ass if he ever hears me answer your phone again. Jess called saying that he's still madly in love with you, and I brushed him off by saying 'isn't everyone?' Logan called, inviting you to his parents' ball, secretly hoping to win you back."

"Is that all?" Rory retorted, amused, "I was supposed to receive a call from Marty too, because he said he might turn up naked again at a college frat party."

"Good one Mare," he chuckled at their joke, "but really, no one called."

It was that simple word that sent chills down her spine…

_"Good morning Mary," he whispered, and whisked away a strand of her hair from her face. _

_She smiled up at him, loving the attention he awarded her with. "Tristan, it's so early…"_

_He sighed, but his smile never left his lips. "Ah, but its Saturday…"_

_"I'm not seeing what you're getting at," she complained and pulled the covers over her head. _

_"We're supposed to be heading off to __Florida__ for the week, or did you choose to forget?"_

_She slowly poked her head out from the covers, and her eyes lit up. "We're really going?" _

_He smiled, "we're really going."_

_"Ah," she squealed, and jumped out of bed. "I've never been to __Florida__ before."_

_"I know," he said, amused, and watched as she threw her belongings together. _

_"Can we go to Disney," she asked, innocently, as she stuck her head out of her closet. _

_"Yup…"_

_"I have to call my mom," she giggled, jumping up and down. _

_It was amusing to Tristan how simple it was to make Rory happy… _

_He stood up slowly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_She responded by bringing her hands above his neck, and staring into his mirror like eyes. _

_"You are so beautiful," he said, as if he never said it before. _

_She blushed, and smiled sweetly. "So are you…"_

_And then he kissed her ever so lightly, and whispered, "I love you Mary." _

"Rory, did you hang up?" Tristan's voice asked quizzically.

"No, uh, what did you say?"

"I said- where could we meet up so I could give you back your phone?"

"Uh," Rory didn't have to think hard about this, "the café?'

"10:30?"

"We really are telepathic," Rory chuckled before ending the call.

Tristan calmed his fast beating heart, and shook his head. It was so easy to get lost in the essence of Rory…

**Done…**

**Simple**

**I like this chapter**

**(One of my happier ones)**

**And a little Trory banter is always good for the soul!**

**Review, please! **


	8. Bible boy

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**Rory **continued to play with the straws, nervously fidgeting every few seconds. Her stomach was in knots and she had no idea why.

It's Tristan, no big deal right?

But it's a big deal…a very big deal.

She almost gasped as he took a seat across from her- a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Mary…"

"Bible boy," she smirked, and placed her hands in her lap.

His smile only grew wider, "I haven't heard that name in ages…I almost missed it."

"Don't lie- you tossed and turned in your sleep because you stopped hearing it. And after years of being fed up from the realization that you may never hear it again- you chose to push it to the back of your head!"

He laughed, causing butterflies to flow through her stomach and hoped he would laugh again soon.

"Here," he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "you have one message. Someone named Ryan called about ten minuets ago."

Her face paled, visibly, as she excused herself and went to the bathroom.

'Hello…' Ryan said as he answered the phone.

'I'm sorry I missed your call, I didn't notice it was turned off until a few minuets ago…'

'You lie so beautifully Rory,' he chuckled. 'Are you still going to that art museum?'

She hesitated, 'Yes, unless you're coming home early?'

He chuckled, 'No…I have a meeting to attend to. Go to your little museum, but I'm warning you Rory- don't fuck with me.'

Click

The phone line went dead, and Rory ran her fingers along her face before retreating back to the table.

"Is everything okay?" was the first question Tristan asked.

She forced a smile, and managed to whisper a 'yes'.

He studied her for a few minuets, wanting to get it out of her, but decided it wasn't his place. "So… what kind of cards has life dealt you?"

A crimson blush appeared on her cheeks, and she tried to look away from his piercing eyes. "I'm fine…"

"You know people say they're fine when they're not but want to avoid the subject," he pushed.

"Well then lets not talk about it okay?" she said, her tone rising slightly.

He shrugged, and sipped on his coffee. "What are you doing today?"

Her eyes lit up, "I'm going to this amazing museum, just outside of town. It's really beautiful if you're into that kind of stuff?"

"Are you asking me on a date Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" he winked.

She smirked in return, and swatted his hand playfully. "Whatever Dugrey…"

His face became serious, "I'll go…I don't even know why you would ask, because you know how much I love art."

Her smile widened, and at that moment in time she was proud to know that simple little detail of Tristan's life. "Yeah, I know…"

Rory was right- the museum was very beautiful and Tristan wished he could run away with all of the paintings.

A bubbly blonde passed him, waving like an idiot and Rory glared.

Tristan gave the girl a wink and his attention returned to Rory, who was still glaring at the said girl.

"Mary?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what makes that girl think that you and I aren't together? She's waving like a fool, hoping that you'll go up to her- sweep her off her feet and make passionate love right hear on the museum floor."

"If I didn't know any better Mare, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous no," she blushed slightly, "have principal yes."

"Ah, principal," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "is that what you call it."

She giggled, and his heart sped up- it was rare for Rory to giggle. As she swatted him away playfully he noticed the gleam that lit up his eye, and he stared at her hand.

And on a finger of her hand was a beautiful wedding band.

He swallowed hard because suddenly it was quite difficult to breathe. His heart stopped beating apparently because she was looking at him funny and whispered worried words. He tried to shake away the pain that stabbed at him repeatedly, but couldn't look at her the same.

His Mary was a married woman.

He should have known.

It shouldn't be this shocking…

She was beautiful and worthwhile…and married.

But it was shocking, because he thought fate had better plans for him. He thought that one day- unbeknownst to Rory- they would be thrown back together…but he was wrong.

At this moment- he looked up at the ceiling and cursed fate…He cursed fate for throwing them back together under horrible circumstances.

_"Mary Gilmore," Tristan said, watching her look at the many rings laid out in front of her. They were together searching for an engagement ring for Luke to buy Lorelai. _

_"Bible boy Dugrey?" she asked, looking up at him. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck softly. "Which one do you like?" _

_His question was simple but it held several meanings. "I like this one," she said, pointing to a simple butterfly cut ring with diamonds lining the edges, "it's simple, but beautiful, you know?"_

_He kissed her once more, and noted her opinion. "Rory…"_

_"Huh?" she asked, examining the right ring for her mother. _

_"Do you ever think about marriage?" _

_She thought hard about this, "Sometimes…I mean, I think about it, but I'm not sure I'd actually go through with it."_

_This offended him a little, "why not?"_

_"Because," she shrugged, "couples are so happily in love, then they get married and things change. I don't see the point, you know?" _

_"That doesn't happen all the time," he assured her, pulling her tighter into him. _

_She turned in his arms, looking him directly in his eyes, "do you think about marriage?"_

_"Yes," he answered honestly, before planting a kiss on her lips, "I think about marrying you all the time."_

_She blushed slightly, and turned around to finish what she went there to do…_

**She's married**

**And not to me **

The words replayed in his mind over and over again, until he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

He opened his eyes, to find a worried Rory, frantically shaking and gripping at his sides. He brought a hand up to her cheek, and stopped her from shedding tears. He knew her all too well…

"I'm fine," he whispered, and it felt so painful to speak, "just a little heart burn that's all."

"What?" she shook her head, "no…you have to get checked, Tristan, something can be seriously wrong with you."

He looked at her, his eyes pleading and shook his head.

She dropped her hands to her sides and bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, begging silently that she'd forget. "I'm fine, just being a little dramatic is all."

"Fine is something someone says when they want to drop the subject," she repeated his words; a small smile adorned her lips.

He pulled her closer to him, and said, "Mare…why haven't you learned that what I say can never be reflected on me? I'm the king of words baby!"

"You rhymed, I think I might throw up," she teased, smiling up at him.

"You love me Rory," he squeezed her arm, and chuckled.

She felt a tinge of something she couldn't quite fathom in her heart, and smiled. "Sometimes…"

"Ah, still the same ol' smartass."

"You love me Tristan," she teased, and smiled up at him.

_You have no idea Rory…You have no idea. _

"So, who is Ryan?"

The question caught Rory off guard, and she cursed the heavens for such a cruel question to have fallen from Tristan's lips at such a good time.

**Done…**

**Review please…**

**I'll update soon! **


	9. strangers

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**She **fumbled with the words as Tristan's eyes met hers. "My…husband," she managed to say, and sighed softly.

_It wasn't my imagination_

_Just cruel fate_

_He's standing in front of me_

_With that look in his eyes_

_He has that usual smirk_

_The one that screams 'I don't care'_

_But deep down I know_

_His feelings linger somewhere_

_I wonder why it's still so hard_

_To hurt him like I do… _

_I hurt everyone… _

_As time passes the wounds don't close _

_And he's still a mystery _

_I remember the look of pain in his eyes_

_The one that he has now…_

_Only he doesn't love me like he use to_

Tristan knew already, and for the last few minuets had been practicing what he would say. "Ah, so little Mary finally married," he gave her his best smile, and watched for her reaction.

"Yeah," she said, uncomfortable because he looked so unaffected by this, "I'm not little any more."

"True," he smirked, "but you'll always be a Mary in my eyes."

This remark put a smile on her face and she contently began to follow into step with him.

As the day neared its end, Rory sighed. "I have to go," she whispered, and wrapped herself in her coat. They were outside, walking along the streets, and it was a little chilly.

He tried not to look sad, but he knew she would notice. "Can I see you sometime?"

He wasn't supposed to be asking- it was supposed to be her but fate was cruel to him.

She looked up at him, her piercing blue eyes ready to cry, and spoke softly, "I'm married."

These words were deadpanned at Tristan, and he looked at her oddly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She fiddled with her purse strap and tried to think of something. It was just so unusual that after all this time he wanted to be around her. "Nothing, forget it."

He fought the urge to push the subject, and shrugged. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled warmly, "at the café?"

"Around the same time…"

"Yeah," she nodded, and walked off to her car.

_Meanwhile… _

"Hey beautiful," Ryan said, picking up Bella.

"Daddy, where's mommy? I want to show her the picture I made in school today," the porcelain looking girl announced.

Just before Ryan made some rude comment, the front door opened.

"Hey, baby," Rory held out her hands, and Bella slid down her father and jumped into them. "How was your day?"

"Good, I made you a picture," the little girl smiled, and handed it to Rory.

Rory looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of the three of them- Ryan, Rory and Bella. They looked so happy- if only it were true.

"Thank you sweetie," Rory brushed a stray curl from Bella's face, "I'm going to put it up somewhere."

"Okay," Bella said, excitedly, and skipped off to her room.

"How was your day?" Ryan asked, and leaned against the door frame.

Rory bit her lip, "it was good, and yours?"

"Excellent until I came home and my wife wasn't here," he scolded, moving closer to her.

She took a step back, and narrowed her eyes. "You knew I wouldn't be back early."

"And you knew that I wanted you home," he almost screamed, and now stood two inches away from her.

"Bella is in the next room Ryan," she warned, crossing her arms to her chest.

"She needs to know how much of a liar and a slut her mother is," he hissed, and walked out of the room.

Rory held back the tears, vowing never to cry over him again. And began to clean the living room like nothing happened…

Bella stood in the door way, tears streaming from her face, and took her picture, ripping it in half.

**9:00 **a.m

_"It wasn't supposed to happen this way…" she shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "You weren't supposed to catch feelings, not like this."_

_"Damn, I'm sorry that I care," he replied sarcastically, turning off the car ignition. _

_She looked up at him- blue meeting blue- and begged him to understand. "He's only a friend…"_

_"Rory," his voice was calm now, and he took her face in his hands, "I'm not possessive- I know you have friends, but I also know what that guy wants from you. And it's not just friendship."_

_She shook her head, unable to wrap her mind around his thoughts. "Ryan is a good guy."_

_"Damn-it Rory," he bit his lip, and let go of her face, "I can already feel you slipping away from me."_

_She didn't have anything to say… _

_She just didn't know what to say to make him understand how hurt she still was… from __Logan__…from Dean. She had enough heartbreak in her life. _

_But he didn't even allow her to think out loud of him in the same category as the many other guys on her shit list. _

_He sighed finally, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair; "I got a little carried away."_

_She accepted this, but wanted to reach out to him- tell him he didn't have anything to be sorry for. "It's okay."_

Rory awoke to the sun shinning on her face, and looked into sparkling blue eyes.

"Mommy, wake up," Bella nudged her, and smiled, "can we go to the diner?"

"Why?" Rory groaned, and closed her eyes, "isn't Lisa down stairs cooking?"

"No, Mommy you're so silly," her daughter giggled, "it's her day off…I'm hungry."

"You're way too smart munchkin," Rory rolled over, pulling her giggling daughter with her.

Xxx

Rory walked into the café, and her cell phone rang. Bella looked up at her mother, and decided to wander to the pastry section.

"Yum," she said, licking her lips.

A man beside her chuckled, and looked down at her. "Where is your Mommy?"

"Talking on the phone," she chirped, and continued to stare at the delicious pastries.

"Oh," the man answered, and looked at the bubbly little girl. She was beautiful, and for some odd reason looked incredibly familiar.

He snapped out of his trance as he heard the voice of a woman. "Isabella Lorelai Lee Gilmore," Rory hissed, turning her daughter around, "what did I tell you about leaving Mommy's side?"

The little girl pouted and her eyes watered up, "not to ever do it or crazy strangers might get me and I won't ever get to drink coffee?"

"Yes, and you know how us Gilmore women feel about our coffee" Rory brought the girl into her arms, and kissed her face. "Mommy can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me Mommy," the little girl said, cupping her mothers face in her hands.

Rory smiled, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Just don't do it again…"

"Rory…"

**Done…**

**Please review! **


	10. Tristy

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

_"Rory…" _

She froze in place, hoping her feeble mind was playing tricks on her.

But- of course it wasn't…

She stood up, facing the person who whispered her name in such an incredulous tone. "Tristan," she managed, and her little girl hooked an arm around one of her legs.

"Mommy, he's nice," the miniature voice said, smiling up at her.

He was the man that spoke to her at the counter…

"Who is he Mommy?" The little girl asked, her blue eyes narrowing just a bit.

_And there he was … _

_Standing two feet in front of me _

_With the saddest look on his face_

_His eyes begging me to tell him that it's not what it looks like_

_But I can't_

_Because it is what it looks like_

_And suddenly his calm and collected manner, doesn't seem so calm and collected_

When silence formed between the small space between them- Tristan scratched the back of his neck in the most uncomfortable way, and smiled down at the small girl. "I'm Tristan, an old friend of your mothers." It was almost too hard to say those words as he extended a soft hand to shake the smaller one.

She stepped forward, accepting his big hand in her small one, and beamed. "My name is Isabella, but no one calls me that."

He reached out to touch her soft brown hair- instinctively- and nodded. "What does everyone call you?"

"Bella…or munchkin," she shrugged, "my Daddy calls me sweetie."

Rory stood wordlessly, and listened to the small talk between her daughter and…Tristan. She shivered as a chill ran up her spine, and bit her lip. Yup, fate was really cruel.

Tristan straightened out, "okay, well I'm going to call you peanut, is that okay with you?"

"Yes," the little girl blushed, and smiled, "and I'll call you Tristy!"

Tristan laughed, and managed to gather up the strength to look at Rory…His Mary…

Married and with a child

And suddenly he was wondering if she had only one

He was wondering how many other things he didn't know about her

"Hey," he whispered in the softest of tones.

"Hey," she did the same, averting her eyes to a spot on the floor. "What brings you here so early?"

He shifted, and couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. "We were supposed to meet for coffee…"

"Oh," she reddened at this, embarrassed to have forgotten such a thing, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"But you're here anyway…" He noted, and fought with his heart, managing a sly smile. "So, we should just act like it was remembered, and join each other for coffee anyway."

"Yeah," she looked up into his eyes, and smiled, "that would be nice."

Bella beamed happily, and made her way to a booth in the back of the café.

As they sat down Tristan to his Danish out of his bag, and set it down on the table.

The little girls' eyes lit up as she tugged on her mothers' shirt. "Mommy, Tristy likes Danishes just like me!"

Rory couldn't help but break at the sound of excitement in her daughters voice, smiling she said, "See, I told you that you weren't alone."

Tristan got up from the table and made his way over to the counter, coming back with two more Danishes in his hand and a coffee for Rory. He handed one of the Danishes to Bella, and laughed as she smiled brightly.

Rory couldn't help but feel freaked out by this turn of events…

_Meanwhile… _

Lorelai groaned as the phone rang, and ran over to get it.

'Lo?'

'Lorelai…'

'Sweetie, how are you? I was afraid you would never call again.'

'I need to talk…'

She could hear the pain in his voice, and nodded. 'Meet me at Lukes' in a couple hours?'

'Sounds great,' he replied, and hung up the phone.

She sighed, and cradled her four year old in her arms. "You really need to stop being lazy Lori; I think I'm starting to get arthritis."

**2 hours later…**

"You look amazing," Lorelai greeted Tristan, wrapping her arms around his muscular frame.

He closed his eyes and let her embrace comfort him. "You look even better than you did five years ago."

"What can I say," she said and pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "a Gilmore is just like wine."

He chuckled, and sat down. "So, how's everything?"

"I would say fine," She shrugged, and let a small smile play on her lips, "But fine is a word we use when we don't really want to talk about it…and I do, so I'm okay."

Luke made his way out of the back of the diner and he laughed. "Tristan Dugrey," his voice was warm and happy, "wow!"

Tristan stood up- in order to give the man an honest greeting. Smiling, he shook the older mans hand- and as both men broke out into laughter- Luke pulled him into a manly hug. "It's good to see you."

"I feel the same," Tristan smiled, honest in his reply. For a while Luke was like a second father to him…Shoot- Luke practically was his father. And although at first Luke was a little cautious around him- the two bonded quickly.

Lorelai watched in awe, remembering how close the two were before Tristan left. Her smile turned into a frown at the thought, and she closed her eyes sadly.

"How have you been," Luke slapped him on the shoulder. "You've grown."

"Yeah," Tristan said proudly, "a little."

Before the men could tap into details of their passing years, Kirk walked in the diner, and Luke sighed.

"We could catch up later," Tristan smiled reassuringly, "I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Luke returned the smile and then went over to deal with Kirk, who was sulking.

Tristan sat back down at the table, and took Lorelais' hand in his, "How's Lori?"

Shock clouded her features, and her eyebrows arched, "How do you know about Lori?"

Tristan shrugged, "I kept in touch with Luke here and there over the past years."

Lorelai looked almost hurt, "and no 'Hi- Lorelai!'. No one cares about me."

Tristan took her hand again, "I didn't want Rory to know, and I didn't know you two were having…difficulties."

Lorelai just gave a soft nod, and said, "Lori is so big, I don't know how to put up with the rascal. She's wild, and loud- nothing like Rory when she was a baby. But she looks just like her, and sometimes it hurts."

Tristan sighed, "What happened between you?"

"She chose him," she said simply, tears beginning to fill her eyes and a sad smile forming on her lips. "She grew up."

Tristan shook his head, "I don't understand…It just…"

She placed a finger over his trembling lips. "Do you know about Bella?"

He nodded softly, pain filling his eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Lorelai forced the tears back that were begging to fall. "She must be so big."

"She's small," He chuckled softly, "like a peanut, but she's so smart. And she looks so much like you."

She couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks, "does she? That's the same thing my mother said a couple years ago."

"Identical," he smiled, and knew he was making her feel a little better, "and she has this confidence that is all you."

She shook her head…

_If he only knew _

He raised an eyebrow, "well, she didn't get it from Rory."

She laughed, and wanted to hear more. "When did you see her?"

"Early this morning," he whispered, "at a café in Hartford."

"She calls me Tristy," he smiled, "like you called me once upon a time."

Lorelai could hear the tears in his voice.

"You okay?" She asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "No…I don't know."

Lorelai gave an understanding nod

"Bella is just so beautiful, and so full of life," he paused, collecting his thoughts, and let a single tear roll down his cheek; "I look at Rory and don't see that in her anymore."

"They always say that girls take their mother's beauty," Lorelai joked- half heartedly.

"I just can't believe Rory would…"

Suddenly Lorelai was feeling that Tristan didn't deserve being on the outside of things. "She's yours you know…" she cut him off, and he stared at her incredulously.

"Huh?"

"Bella…she's yours."

**Done…with the chapter (lol)**

**Please review! **


	11. Letters

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**Note: **Papa means grandfather

_"Bella…she's yours."_

Lorelai's words were creating a painful throbbing against Tristan's heart. Throwing himself down on his bed, he tried to breathe.

_It can't be true…_

_No- it's not true_

_This is just a dream_

He was hyperventilating- that he knew for sure…

And he tried to stop the aching of his brain as millions of thoughts and questions clouded it.

He picked up the phone- maybe he should call an ambulance- a doctor- a physiatrist- his grandfather!

Ring-Ring

'Papa…'

'Tristan, is that you? Oh my, it's almost midnight.'

'Yes, it's me… I think I'm going to have a heart attack.'

'Oh my, do you want me to call an ambulance?'

'No…'

Pause

'What's wrong, my boy?'

'I'm…I'm a father.'

The words seemed all too delusional to Tristan

'Oh.'

Pause…and heavy breathing

'You knew, didn't you?'

'Maybe you should come over…we could play poker or go out to eat.'

A sigh

'Did everyone know, but me?'

'I'm sorry son.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'I would have told you, but it's not my place.'

'You're my grandfather!' Tristan's voice rose slightly, and he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

'I'm sorry, but Rory wanted to tell you.'

A sigh

'Tristan… your father thought it was best that you didn't know, and your mother didn't have the heart to tell you. They wanted you to have the future that you've always dreamed of, and with a kid it would be difficult.'

'The future they always dreamed of,' Tristan corrected, tears now forming in his blue eyes. 'I just can't believe this…I mean- she's five.'

'I know.'

'I missed five years of my,' A pause, 'daughter life. How am I supposed to feel about that? I don't even know what it is I'm feeling right now, besides the fact that I could use an inhaler right about now.'

'Breathe Tristan…'

'I should be pissed off right now…I should hate all of you but I'm just too tired.'

'I'm sorry son…'

'You all knew how I felt about her.'

'We did.'

'A kid… my kid…'

'She's beautiful.'

'Yes…she is.'

'So, you spoke to Rory?'

The painful stabbing continued, 'I did…But Lorelai is the one who told me.'

'Oh'

Silence

'I'm so stupid,' Tristan sounded drained...and hurt

'Get some rest son, call me in the morning.'

'Okay.'

'And don't do anything stupid.'

'I'll try.'

_Meanwhile…_

"We're not supposed to keep things from each other," Lorelai huffed, crossing her arms to her chest.

Luke carried Lori in his arms, and put the sleeping beauty in her bed. "I promised him…"

"You promised me the day you said 'I do'," she plummeted down on the couch.

"What was I supposed to do? I promised you and Rory that I wouldn't tell him about his kid," he scoffed, "damn-it Lorelai! I promised to help keep his own kid from him! And he was like a son to me…"

Lorelai's eyes watered up, "he was like a son to me too!"

He bit his lip, "So many times I wanted to tell him…Every time he asked about Rory and I could almost feel his pain- I just couldn't…"

Lorelai walked over to him, and embraced him. "Well, he knows now…"

_Meanwhile…_

Rory paced her living room floor, millions of thoughts flowing through her brain. Tristan was there- and so was Bella…in the same room.

It was almost too strange.

A sight that Rory didn't think she'd ever see…

And neither of them knew just how alike they actually were…father and daughter.

Rory felt the pain clenching her heart… there was so much to think about.

Ryan walked into the living room, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Why are you pacing?"

"Because I can," she snapped back, and continued to pace.

He bit his lip, and stepped forward, grabbing a hand full of her long hair. "When are you going to learn not to speak to me like that?"

"Don't touch me," she growled, and tried to loosen herself from his grip.

"You're my wife," he growled back, throwing her down on to the couch, "I can touch you however I damn near please."

She whimpered softly, and watched him disappear into the other room.

**In the morning**

Tristan waited for someone to answer the door, and was happy when he was greeted by the sad eyes of Luke.

"I'm sorry son," Luke said, pulling Tristan into a hug, "I wanted to tell you…"

Tristan pulled back, "I know."

"Come in," Luke waved his hands, and led Tristan into the house.

Everything looked the same, and Tristan was relieved to see this. "Is Lorelai home?"

"She'll be right down," Luke said, and then went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Lorelai came down the stairs, staring at the man she once thought was going to take her daughter's hand in marriage. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he answered honestly, and sat down onto the couch.

"I wanted to show you a few things…" Lorelai started, looking through a closet. She took out a box full of letters, and handed it to Tristan. "She started these, but never sent them out, considering the fact that she didn't have an address to send them to. Maybe you want to read some."

Tristan nodded, and Lorelai excused her self from the room, giving him privacy.

_Dear Tristan, _

_How do I even begin?_

_She looks a lot like you…She has your nose, your hair, and your cocky grin. _

_And I know that she's going to act just like you when she gets older because she gave me hell in labor. _

_Yes, I'm talking about your daughter. Now, don't freak out and do something stupid… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner- I tried looking for you, but no one knew where you were. I think your father knew, but he wouldn't tell me. _

_Figures, huh? I doubt that a child was in mapped out plans for you. Sorry if they weren't in yours, but I didn't climb on top of myself and get pregnant. _

_Her name is Isabella…and she's beautiful._

_She's yours… _

_I don't know what else to say, but I hope you don't jump off of a bridge when you read this…I just don't know how else I could tell you this. _

_You probably hate me, and never want to see me again. Well, you made that pretty clear when you left without a word, but you must hate me more now…_

_I'm sorry_

_Sincerely, _

_Rory _

**Done…**

**Please review! **

**I used the line 'climb on myself and get pregnant' from Save The last Dance… **

**I know some of you may be confused but bear with me please!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **


	12. Faint

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

_"I want to show you something…" Tristan said- leading Rory through the woods with their fingers entwined. _

_"I don't like surprises," she said through an obvious smile._

_Silence… _

_He stopped abruptly, and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Nestling close to her, he smiled warmly and waved his hand in front of her. _

_Rory looked at the high tree house, gaping at it strangely. "What am I looking at?" she managed to get out through her overly wide smile. _

_He shrugged, and still held her tightly. "You said that you never had a tree house when you were little- so I had one built for you. I would have done it myself but I didn't have enough time, and I was so…"_

_His words were cut off as she turned in his arms, kissed him quickly, and skipped off to climb the ladder. "Come on Tristan," she waved once she reached the top, and continued into the mini house that was so much bigger than an average tree house. _

_Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her…There in the middle of the floor was a piano… and at the corner of the room was a bed with flower pedals bestowed upon it. The room was lit by candles, and smelled of vanilla. Rory closed her eyes and allowed the warmth take over her. _

_"Do you like it?" He asked, coming from behind her. _

_She opened her eyes- tears glistening- and almost choked out, "I love it."_

_He walked over to the piano and ran his fingers along the keys, "do you remember this?" _

_She looked at him- her eyes shooting up with amazement, and covered her mouth with her hand. "The piano…"_

_"From our first kiss," he finished, a small smile set on his lips. _

_"But how did you," she started- tears swelling her eyes…_

_He put a finger to her lips, and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it…"_

_And then their lips connected, and it was then Rory knew what was going to happen. They were going to do it…right her and now- for the first time together. _

_And she wasn't objecting…no, not at all_

Rory awoke to a light knock on her door, and jumped- startled. "Who-is-it?" She asked between breaths.

Lisa popped her head in the door and smiled at her, "Ms. Gilmore, you have some one here to see you."

Rory looked at her clock, and wondered who it could be at ten-thirty in the morning. "Okay, I'll be right down."

After throwing a robe over her half naked body and quickly brushing her teeth, she made her way downstairs to find Tristan Dugrey sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, as she realized that her husband could walk in any minuet.

"We need to talk," he said, looking her in the eyes sternly.

She sighed, and wrapped the robe tighter around her body- suddenly feeling a little disposed. "Can you give me a minuet to throw something on?"

He nodded, and continued to stare off into space.

She crept upstairs, and went to change.

Tristan jumped as he heard a tiny voice scream, "Boo!" from behind him.

He laughed, and pulled Bella down on the couch and began to tickle her senseless. "That teaches you to scare me little missy!"

He didn't realize what he was doing exactly, but when he looked at her face and saw his trademark smirk- he pulled a way. "Sorry," he said awkwardly.

The little girl gaped at him- as if she didn't understand. "I like being tickled Tristy, my Mommy does it all the time."

He could only smile at the petite beauty. Reaching out- he ran his finger across her cheek and smiled. She was _his… _

If only she wasn't kept a secret all of this time…

His anger arose, and when he found his eyes staring into Rory's equally blue ones he scoffed.

She stared at him- bewildered by this and bewildered by the moment that she watched father and daughter share. "Let's go talk," she said, motioning for him to follow her.

He got up, and felt a tug on his leg. Looking down at the little girl, who was pouting and looked like a sweet angel, all he could manage was, "what's wrong peanut?"

She continued to pout, "Will you come back some time? I really want you to play with me…"

His heart broke…

Over and Over again with every word that escaped her lips.

And at this moment he hated Rory

He hated his grandfather

Hated his parents

He hated Luke

But most of all he hated him self for leaving…

He bent down, and ran his fingers through her long locks. "I'll never leave you again…"

And with that he got up and walked away, but not with out smiling back at the little girl who seemed to accept this and smile at him too.

He walked out to find Rory, staring at him like he had three heads. "What?" he asked, rather rudely in fact.

She jumped at his sudden anger, and her cheeks flushed. "Nothing, you're just weird is all. I just didn't expect you to warm up to Bella so quickly- or at all." She laid a hand over her stomach because she wasn't feeling too well, and something about how this conversation started- told her she would feel worse in a moment.

"Why does it shock you so much?" he asked tauntingly, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tristan," she bit her lip, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing- I just got a little reality check yesterday…and I'm having a hard time accepting it."

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "what kind of reality check?"

She was already beginning to feel dizzy.

"Have you spoken to your mother lately?" he asked, and couldn't stop the coldness drenching his words.

Her eyes went wide, and she held a hand to her mouth. "Oh god…"

"Bella's beautiful," he said, looking her straight in the eye as if he was challenging her.

"Thanks," she said, holding her stomach before it fell out of her body.

"That wasn't a compliment," he said harshly, "why would I compliment you on something that we created together?"

Rory stared at him for a very long time, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor.

**Done…**

**Please review! **


	13. his nose

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

Upon watching Rory fall to the floor- Tristan's immediate reaction was to swipe her off the ground, and lead her over to a lounge chair set out on the patio. He silently scolded himself for being so cruel while tending to her seemingly listless body. After minutes of respiration and plenty of cold wet clothes- her eyes fluttered open, but shut instantly after they met with Tristan's' stormy blue ones.

"I'm sorry," he scratched his head, and took his cell phone from his pocket, "I didn't mean to upset you…I'll bring you to the hospital, to get you checked out- just let me call someone."

"No," she reached for his hand, and opened her eyes, "I'm fine really. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" his worried eyes looked into hers, and she smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" for a minute they both got lost in their worry she almost forgot her hand was still resting contently on his.

He moved away, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I just can't believe this."

She closed her eyes- afraid of the pain in his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, seeming like he accepted this and then shook his head. "No you're not."

She looked up at him, and stood to her feet. "Excuse me?"

"You're not sorry, you're just a chicken," he said, "you're the same scared little girl I've known for so long."

She crossed her arms to her chest, challenging him, "you don't know anything about me. I said I was sorry, what more can you ask for?"

"You're not sorry Rory," he chuckled, and continued, "You're just running like you always do…you can't even face your problems anymore. Look at you- you're stressed-pathetic and miserable."

Rory was always use to Tristan's honesty- but boy was it ever so brutal? "You don't know anything about me Tristan," she repeated, a defiant glare threatening to rip him to shreds.

"Yes I do," he said and moved closer to her, "I know that you bite your lip when you're nervous- or when you're reading. I know that if you don't have coffee at least three times a day you start thinking you're going insane. I know what your favorite movie is and your favorite book. I know that you can't sleep with out a small amount of light- due to really bad dreams when you were younger. I know that you love that little girl watching TV in the living room, but what I don't know is why you didn't try harder- to let me love her too."

She sulked slightly, and her forehead creased in thought. "That's not fair- I tried looking for you, and I didn't find out I was pregnant until after you were gone."

He bit his lip- until he could taste a small amount of blood. "Are you sure that she's mine?"

She looked taken aback, and then she glared coldly. "Of course she's yours. What the hell do you think of me?"

He closed his eyes, letting the breeze cool down his reddened face. "She's five…"

Softening at this, she said, "Yeah…Her birthday is in September."

He clenched his fist together- angry that he didn't know it until Rory said it, and opened his eyes. "I have to go…"

After she heard his car speed off down the street she let the tears openly fall from her eyes, and went in search of the phone.

R-I-N-G

'Lo?' came a groggy mans voice.

'Sorry, I must have the wrong number,' Rory said, slightly embarrassed.

'Rory?' the voice asked, sounding more awake by the second.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes widening, 'Luke?'

'Rory, it's been a long time,' he said- before saying, 'I'll go get Lorelai.'

'Um…okay,' she said, and bit her bottom lip.

She heard her mothers' voice- and forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds. 'Who is it?' Lorelai asked, and she could hear Luke's silence through the phone.

'Lo?' came Lorelai's strained and tired voice.

'Mom…' Rory managed to get out- though she thought her mother didn't hear her because of the silence that followed. 'Hello?'

'Rory?' her mother gasped, and let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

Rory sat down on her couch, and fought back the tears because she knew her mother was on the other line crying her eyes out. 'Did you tell Tristan?'

'Tell him what?'

'Don't play dumb with me Mom…'

'He deserved to know,' Lorelai paused, and her face straightened, 'and it didn't seem like you were ever going to tell him.'

'How would you know?' Rory spit back- angry.

'How could you let them be in each others presence at the café Rory- and not immediately tell him that she's his kid?'

'I would have told him…'

'Just like you told him that you were in love with him,' her mother replied in sarcasm.

'I didn't tell him because I didn't love him,' she said through her teeth.

'If that's what you want to believe to help you sleep at night…'

'Whatever!'

C-L-I-C-K

Rory Gilmore crossed her arms to her legs, and buried her head in them, crying like she hadn't cried in years. It wasn't supposed to be this way- with her mother or with Tristan, but she couldn't change the past.

At this moment in time- she wished she could.

Bella watched her fragile mother, weeping like a baby, and ran over to her. The little girl wrapped an arm around her mother, and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Mommy," Bella soothed, "don't cry."

Rory looked up at her daughter- and cried even more. "Baby, Mommy's just stressed," she managed to say between hiccups.

Bella bit her lip, "why were you and Tristy screaming?"

Rory's guilt put a heavy frown on her lips, and she ran her fingers through her daughters' curly locks. "Baby, remember when I told you that there's someone out there who is just like you in every way?"

"Yes," the little girl smiled, and moved to her mothers lap, "and you said that I get my attitude from him."

Rory wiped away a fallen tear, and tried to smile. "Well, what if I told you that Tristan was that someone?"

Bella's eyes lit up, and she jumped in her mothers lap, "really?"

Rory nodded, and traced her daughters face. "You have his nose, and his lips. You have his smile- the one that I love so much."

Bella laughed as her mother pinched her nose, but then furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love it so much?" Bella cupped her mothers face.

Tears began to form again in Rory's blue eyes- "Because…I just do."

There wasn't anything more to say…

_Meanwhile…_

Tristan was driving around- going absolutely no where- and didn't give a damn. He occasionally wiped away a few bitter and angry tears.

There wasn't anything more to do…

**Done…**

**Please review! **


	14. sorry

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

Rory lay wrapped in the small arms of her daughter, and brushed away Bella's fallen hair from her face. She woke up a good half hour before- after a much needed nap- and found herself underneath the warmth of her daughter, who was also resting. Rory couldn't bring herself to wake the fragile beauty and instead- relaxed under their embrace.

She ran her fingers over the part of her stomach that Bella wasn't laying on, and sighed, tracing a scar she knew all too well.

_"Where am I?" Rory's voice croaked from the hospital bed, looking around frantically. _

_Lorelai instantly shot over to her now awake daughter, and grabbed her hand. "It's okay baby, you're safe."_

_"Safe?" Rory asked, lifting her shaking hand to her forehead that was covered in bandage. _

_"You'll be fine…" Lorelai soothed, and rubbed her daughters arm. _

_"Mom, why am I here- in the hospital?" _

_Lorelai frowned, "you had a severe concussion Rory…"_

_Well- that would explain the killer headache. _

_"Don't you remember anything?" her mother asked softly. _

_Rory closed her eyes, and said, "Yes," softly. _

_How could she forget?_

_She had seen Dean again- against the wishes of her fiancée- of course. _

_And when she got home- he was there, waiting for her with a hateful expression on his face. 'Where have you been?' his words echoed, over and over in Rory's brain. _

_And the next thing she remembered was being thrown against a wall… _

_Trying to fight him… _

_There was glass- from a broken vase on the ground…_

_He pushed her down the stairs… _

_And… she blacked out. _

_"The cops have him in custody," her mother reassured, "you're going to be just fine."_

_Rory didn't know how to respond. "Where's Bella?"_

_"She's with your grandmother, waiting for you to get better," Lorelai smiled, slowly. _

_Rory shook her head and closed her eyes again. And then bolted up in the bed minutes later, "is the baby okay?"_

_Lorelai frowned, but couldn't help but feel relieved. "I'm sorry Rory, you lost it."_

Rory shuddered, and closed her eyes. When she was younger she always had a slight despise for women of domestic abuse- for the women that wouldn't let go. She never knew that she would be one of them…

And she hated herself for it.

And she felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world.

A low- hating- hypocrite… that's all she was.

Even Tristan didn't love her anymore.

And Ryan never loved her.

She hated Ryan… hated him for making her believe he loved her.

Hated him for making her lose the baby!

Hated him for making her disown most of the people that ever cared for her!

Hated him for hating her…and for helping her hate herself!

She opened her eyes at the sound of the front door opening, coming face to face with an angry looking Ryan.

"Wake my daughter up," he ordered, standing firmly in front of them.

Rory raised an eyebrow, and wrapped an arm protectively around her daughter. "Why?"

He narrowed his eyes, "why are you questioning me? I said- Wake my daughter!"

Rory could feel little Bella stir in her arms and as a motherly instinct coaxed her back to sleep with a touch of the little girls' cheek. "She's sleeping Ryan- she had a long day."

Ryan clenched his fist, and continued, "I said wake her up!"

Rory shifted uncomfortably, and picked her daughter off the couch- to bring her to her bedroom down the hall. When Rory laid the girl down and left the room- Ryan was waiting for her.

He stepped close to her and wrapped his hand around a good portion of her hair.

"Ow," she hissed, and tried to push him away.

"Who the hell is he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rory demanded, trying still to pry her self away from him.

"Don't play stupid with me Lorelai," he snarled in anger, "I seen him leave here a while ago!"

Rory's mind went to Tristan…and she winced.

"That's not important," she said.

He released her from his grip, and with balled up fist said, "You're nothing but a little whore. I don't want my daughter around you anymore!"

"My daughter…" Rory whispered, trying to collect her thoughts.

"What did you say?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"I said-she's my daughter," Rory replied, gathering the strength to fight him back.

She was finally fed up!

He looked at her- confused. "I raised her- you dirty slut!"

Rory stepped closer to him, challenging him, "I raised her!"

He looked taken aback, and off the subject- said, "Who is he?"

Rory looked him straight in the eye, "her father!"

And then she tried to walk away…

But Ryan wasn't done.

He spun her around and slapped her straight across the face. "I am that little girl's father!"

"Mommy…" Little Bella whimpered from the door way, witnessing this horrifying moment.

"Bella, baby- go to your room," Rory cried, trying to release herself from his strong grip.

"Daddy- you're hurting her," Bella leeched on to his ankle.

He looked down at the little girl, angry at her for sticking up for her mother, "you little…" he raised his fist.

Rory pushed him as hard as she could away from her daughter, sending him stumbling over the coffee table. "If you ever lay a hand on her- so help me god- I will kill you!"

He balled up his fist, and growled, "Bitch!"

Rory scooped her crying daughter in her arms, and walked out of the house.

Seconds later Ryan heard the car pulling out of the drive way…

**Ding-Dong**

"Rory," Lorelai gasped, and stepped back to let her daughter in.

"I'm sorry," Rory cried, "I had no where else to go…and…"

Lorelai stopped her, and took little Bella in her arms, "oh my god, she's so big."

Rory ran her fingers through her messy hair, and nodded, "she fell asleep on the ride here."

"Long ride," was all Lorelai said before disappearing into Rory's old room.

When Lorelai came back without Bella, she looked over a shaken Rory. It was so hard not to reach out to touch her first child, but she refrained, and sat beside her instead.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, breaking the growing silence.

Rory didn't say anything…

She didn't know where to begin.

She turned her face to look at her mother, and tears began to cascade down her cheeks. It was the first time in a long time that she felt the need to really cry. Throwing herself into her mothers' uneasy arms, she whimpered, "I'm so sorry mom…"

**Done…**

**Please review! **

**Note: I know Rory was a little aggressive and maybe out of character in the chapter, but I wanted her to have a little bit of fight in her! **


	15. Same house

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**------**

_"Rory," Lorelai asked, approaching her daughter, who was ready to leave the hospital, "what do you think your doing?"_

_Rory watched her mothers eyes fill with tears and she could only reply in silence. _

_"You dropped the charges?"_

_Rory could only nod. _

_"Why?" more tears…_

_She pondered this for a moment, "Because I know he loves me."_

_"He doesn't love you," Lorelai pleaded, desperately looking into her daughters blue eyes, "don't you understand?"_

_Silence…_

_"Come back home…you could stay with us," Lorelai begged, "please. **We love you Rory- not him."**_

****

**_Silence…_**

****

**_"Please baby…"_**

****

**_Rory shook her head, and let the tears fall from her weary eyes. "I love him…"_**

****

**_Lorelai straightened her self, "Don't not use that as an excuse to going back to this fool, He'll do it again- I promise you that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."_**

****

**_Rory wiped her tears…"He promised…"_**

****

**_"Don't you see by now the emptiness of his promises?" Lorelai tried pleading again._**

****

**_Silence…_**

****

**_"I would have never thought you to be a fool Rory," Lorelai bit back bitterly; "I guess I was wrong."_**

****

**_Rory nodded, and began to walk away. _**

****

**_"If you go back to him right now- don't ever think you can come back to me… you will no longer be my daughter," Rory continued to walk away- painfully- tears cascading down her cheeks, "Rory…RORY!" _**

****

"I know that we've said some things that we didn't mean in the past," Lorelai said, "and I'm sorry for the things I've said. You'll always be my daughter…"

Rory bit back tears, and nodded. "I was just so in love with the idea of being in love- I lost it. I remember when he would send me flowers at work- or go all out with fancy dinning- the works, but it all came to an end when he knew I would never go anywhere. All of the magic and the passion faded, and I was more alone than when I started. After a while his words just started to strangle me- he didn't even have to use his hands…but I was so scared of having no where to run. Grandma' was disappointed, and I know that she would tell you. I just…had no where. And my main concern was Bella- he loved her- he still does- she had a father, you know? I couldn't take that away from her when she was so small, and not to mention I didn't think I could raise her on my own. Ryan was such a good father to her- a terrible husband- but a good father, and Bella needed that. But I cant take the abuse anymore mom," tears, "and I cant take the fact that it's been so long since you've smiled at me."

Lorelai brought her daughter into the millionth hug that evening, and said, "It's okay baby."

Rory wiped her tears, "and Tristan…he hates me."

"No he doesn't…"

"And you should see how Bella reacts to him, she loves him- already…it breaks my heart that they lost each other for so long," a shrug, "and now I don't even know if he wants to be apart of her life."

"Do you want him to be apart of her life?"

Rory sighed, "Yes."

Lorelai nodded… there was nothing else to do.

**Meanwhile… **

Tristan rode around- until he had no where else to ride to… he stopped in front of a familiar house, sighed and turned off his ignition.

It seemed like only yesterday that this house was his second home…

He got out of the car and walked up the steps…everything was so silent… almost strange for this part of town.

He buzzed the door bell, and waited for the familiar face of Lorelai to greet him…

Instead it was Rory.

"Uh…Hi," she mumbled awkwardly.

He frowned- silently wondering why she was answering her mothers' doorbell- a mother that she wasn't speaking to. "Hi…" he replied- lamely.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked, coming into view. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she smiled warmly at a nerve stricken Tristan. "Tristan, come in…"

He didn't want to go in- didn't want to have to be in the same house as Rory at the moment, but his pride wouldn't let him leave. "Alright," he answered.

Rory moved aside as he walked past her, and into the kitchen. She shuddered at his familiarity and casualness of being in her house.

It was just strange.

Lorelai whispered something to him that Rory couldn't hear- before he yelled out, "I'm making a bowl of cereal," and completely disappeared into the kitchen.

It was just a tad bit weird that Tristan was more comfortable in Lorelai's house than her own daughter- just a tad.

Okay, who was Rory trying to fool? It was too strange for her liking, but she accepted it and sat down on the couch.

Lorelai sat beside her and flicked on the television. "This is just weird," she mumbled, and continued to flick through the stations.

Rory almost thought she didn't hear her mother correctly, but as she looked at Lorelais face- she could see the strain in it. "It's okay…"

"I just love him so damn much," Lorelai said, apologetically, "he's like a son, you know?"

Rory gave a soft- weary smile and nodded, "its okay."

"I'm going to go check on my granddaughter," Lorelai said, getting up from the couch and disappearing into the next room.

Rory scratched at her hand- nervously, and sighed before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Tristan sat at the table, sandwich in one hand, and newspaper in the other.

She smiled shyly, and poured herself a cup of coffee

Tristan chewed his cereal in silence, contemplating the last time Rory and him were in Lorelai's house…together.

Rory felt way too uncomfortable- but it was only obvious that she would. Her ex-lover, who was her only Child's father- that didn't know until a couple days ago- was in her mothers' house, eating cereal.

It was mind-blowing.

Rory seemed to be using that word a lot lately.

Her head began to take on a horrible migraine and she felt a little tired. She wanted to say something to him- let him know where she was going, but instead she just left the kitchen without a word.

He looked after her- his heart breaking over and over, and continued to eat his cereal.

&-

Lorelai walked in the living room, and Rory stared at her.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked, coming over to sit near her daughter.

"I'm a little tired," Rory confessed with a shrug.

"Go up to my room and get some sleep- I'll wake you up in a while."

"You sure?" Rory asked- trying not to be a hassle- after all she hadn't been in this house for years.

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled warmly, and touched her cheek.

"What about Bella?" Rory asked- still worried.

"She's still sleeping, and besides I want to spend time with her…"

Rory accepted her mothers' words and started up the stairs.

&-

A couple hours of talking, and Tristan sighed. "I don't know," he admitted, and Lorelai could only nod. "Things have changed."

"I understand…" she accepted this.

Silence…

"Oh **S**ugar-**H**oney-**I**ced-**T**ea," Lorelai hit her forehead and stood up, "I have to go pick up my daughter at Sookies."

Tristan stared at the older woman, and smiled softly. "So go…"

Lorelai nodded, and grabbed her coat- almost out the door, calling, "Bella's sleeping in the next room!"

Tristan almost missed what she said, but didn't. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch cushion. He only opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his leg.

Little Bella was staring at him.

He sighed in relief, and said, "Did I wake you up?"

"No," she shook her little head, "Nana Lorelai did- she screams loud!"

Tristan chuckled, and moved over on the couch- so she could join him. "Do you want to watch T.V?"

Bella yawned, and nodded softly.

Tristan flicked through the channels until he reached Disney, and watched the little girl's eyes gleam.

His little girl…

It was almost too unreal.

And suddenly in her presence- he felt the urge to breathe, because he couldn't.

How could a person so tiny- make him feel like he needs to walk on egg shells?

She yawned again, and then turned to look at a staring Tristan. "You know my nana?"

He could only nod.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked softly.

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Sleeping upstairs."

The little girl frowned, "daddy always makes her sleep."

He furrowed his eyebrows, and asked, "Why?"

The little girl shrugged- smart beyond her years- "he screams at her louder than my nana screams!"

Tristan wanted to ask more…wanted to pry, but he didn't have to.

"He made me mad," she reddened, and sulked, "because he hit her…and great-Grammy always told me that boys can't hit girls- the law says so."

Tristan watched tears swell up in the little girls' eyes, and wanted to hold her. He couldn't believe that his daughter was subjected to a domestic relationship between her parental figures.

He wanted to kill Ryan.

And kill Rory for letting Ryan lay his hands on her.

Bella continued, "And he doesn't like Nana… but I tell him she's the best Nana- I tell him all the time."

Tristan frowned

"I only get to see Nana when mommy drops me off at great-Grammy's house."

"Well I'm sure you will see more of her now," Tristan responded, talking to her like the mature little girl she was.

Bella smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "Will I see more of you to?"

At first he tensed up, but finally he gave in to her warmth- and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent. "I hope so Bella- I hope so."

Without letting go of him she spoke, "Mommy said that you're the person who I'm just like… I have your nose and your smile…"

He couldn't say nothing- all he could do was fight back tears.

His little girl…

And Rory watched this from the top of the stairs- tears glistening in her eyes…she sighed, and went back into her mothers' room.

**Done…**

**Please review! **

**Note: I know it's weird that their in the same house- both unwilling to swallow their pride, but work with me here! **


	16. Grandpa Luke

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental notes: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

Less dialogue than most of my stories

More happened during Rory's time at Yale

I love Trory )

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**------**

Lorelai had a coffee in one hand, and a sleeping Lori in her other arm. She pushed the front door open softly, and made her way into the living room.

The vision before her made her heart break…

Wrapped in a sleeping Tristan's arms- lay Bella, who also fell victim to sleep.

Lorelai made her way over to the T.V, and without breaking a sweat- or dropping said coffee- clicked it off. She laid Lori in her bed in the next room, and kissed her forehead.

And then she left the room to watch father and daughter comfort each other- like it had been that way all along.

Bitterness arose in her, and as she heard a soft cry from upstairs- she bit her lip.

She opened the door- to find Rory in tears.

"She's going to hate me," was all Rory said.

Lorelai moved to sit next to her on the bed, and carefully said, "She won't hate you for giving her the father she deserves."

Rory wiped a fallen tear, angrily, "I should have told her a long time ago…I would hate me if I were her."

The older Gilmore frowned, "she's not going to hate you. She already likes Tristan."

"That's what makes this even worse," Rory sighed, "they're so much alike- it scares me. And I know he wants to choke me for stealing those precious five years from him."

"It wasn't your fault," Lorelai brushed Rory's hair with her fingers, "you tried."

"I didn't try hard Mom," Rory pulled away, "and you know that."

Silence…

"You cant keep feeling sorry for yourself Rory- the past wont change," Lorelai got up from the bed, and made her way to the door, "so start thinking about making the future better."

And she left…

&-

"Hey sleepy head," little Bella smiled as her daddy's eyes flickered open.

Tristan smiled in return, and tightened his grip on the little girl- with a yawn he said, "Quiet peanut- a man's trying to get some sleep."

Bella giggled, and tried to open his eyes with her little hands. "Tristy- you're so lazy!"

He opened his eyes, and sighed dramatically, "and you're such a little munchkin."

Her eyes gleamed…

"And that's not a good thing because I'm kind of hungry…."

"No Tristy!" she laughed hysterically as he started to tickle her and chew on her cheeks.

And that's how Rory found them…

She cleared her throat when she went unnoticed by the two.

Tristan was the first to look up, and awkwardly removed his hands from the little girls' stomach.

Bella let her laughs die, but smiled up at her mother. "Mommy- you're awake!"

Rory smiled wearily at her daughter, and gave a soft nod. "Having fun?" she asked- as the little girl left the couch and attached herself to her mother's leg.

"Yup," Bella smiled, "but I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, check if your grandmothers in the kitchen and we'll go to Grandpa Luke's diner."

"Okay," the little girl skipped away happily- even though she didn't remember exactly who Grandpa Luke was- a diner sounded excellent.

Tristan got up from the couch- straightened him-self out, and gave Rory a lame, "we fell asleep," before heading toward the bathroom.

Rory accepted this because she had no idea what to say, and closed her eyes for a moment.

Rory opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a small girl, who looked more like her than her own daughter did.

How much heart break can a day bring?

Rory bent down, and smiled at the little girl, "you must be Lori…"

The brunette nodded, and continued to stare at Rory.

"I'm Rory," the older sister offered, "I'm your sister."

And more staring…

"You don't know me because I'm an idiot, and I strayed away from my family, but don't worry- I'm not going anywhere. I still feel bad though because you're so cute and I always wanted a little sister," Rory sighed as the little girl…stared, "and I'm blabbering to a baby."

This caused little Lori to smile.

"You think I'm weird, huh?"

A nod

Rory chuckled, and took the Lori in her arms.

Lorelai came from the kitchen with Bella in her arms, "I see you've met the terror," she laughed.

"She seems like a perfectly good child to me," Rory defended.

Lorelai shook her head, "looks can be deceiving my dear- I'm telling you she's so wild I was about to sell her to the circus. I hear mothers make a lot of money doing that."

"Did you ever think of doing that to me?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, "but you were too old."

Rory shook her head, "damn- I've always wanted to be in the circus."

"Sorry kiddo," Lorelai replied with a smile.

Rory couldn't help but feel happy that the Gilmore wit was still in-tact…it was something she missed over the lonely years.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked- confused, "mothers' can send kids to the circus?"

Lorelai laughed at the little girls' horrified expression, "yes- so you better behave!"

Tristan came out the bathroom, and felt a little uncomfortable.

"We're going to get something to eat Trist," Lorelai offered.

Tristan nodded, and grabbed his coat, "well then I'll see you all sometime- I'm going back to Hartford."

Bella shook her head, "No Tristy- come with us."

Tristan shook his head in return, "Sorry Peanut- maybe next time."

Bella pouted, "Please?"

He didn't know what to say, and so he shrugged.

Rory watched this exchange- intrigued.

The little girl started to sulk, and Tristan wanted her to stop- he didn't want to see her sad. So he smiled and said, "How can I resist to such a cute face?"

Bella smiled- proud of herself…

Lorelai tried to hide her growing smile…

Oh yes- this was going to be very interesting.

**Done…**

**Please review! **

**Note: Sorry it took so long- I've had a really busy vacation. No worries though- chapters should be up soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews- you all are really amazing! **

**Ps: I hope you all like Bella- I love writing her. Oh and Ryan will probably make an appearance in the next chapter- so be prepared. **


	17. Fool

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental note: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**--------------**

Luke scratched the side of his face, and sighed. He had a long- tiring day and wanted to get back to his family.

Wow…Luke has a…family.

It was all too unreal for the grumpy guy, but when he went home to his wife and kid- it felt so right.

And that's what he loved most about Lorelai Gilmore Danes- her unique ability to make everyone feel good at some point in their life…

And Luke found him-self very special to be feeling good…with her by his side.

Not to mention they're love had created a beautiful child.

What more can I man ask for in life?

And these were his exact thoughts as a smiling Lorelai entered the diner.

"Hun, when am I going to be able to bring an interior decorator in this place," Lorelai looked around her in fake disgust, "seriously- the messiness used to be attracting and now it's just…not."

Luke grumbled something about how he was going to strangle her with his bare hands when he got home later, and left behind the counter.

Lorelai smiled, knowing that he daily goal had been accomplished by making him angry, and slid into a chair.

Tristan said his 'hello's' to Luke and took a seat beside baby Lorelai- after handing a crying Lori to her father.

Rory entered the diner and smiled in comfort…everything was exactly the same.

At least one thing in her old life didn't change

And for this she was grateful as she dragged a fussing Bella behind her.

"Mommy, can I please look at the unicorns in that store?" Bella whined, "Please?"

"Later Isabella…" Rory sighed, and made her way over to the table. "Mommy's not really in the mood to shop."

"I'll be quick- I promise…"

"Bella," Rory warned.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at the little girl, and said, "Do you want me to take her?"

He asked the question to Rory- but made no eye contact with her.

When a surprised Rory gave a faint nod- Tristan stood up and took a smiling Bella in his arms.

_I wonder a lot of things_

_I wonder if he'll ever look at me…_

_Ever again_

_I wonder if he'll ever forgive me…_

_And smile at me again_

_I wonder a lot of things_

_And I hate my self for having to wonder_

_And I hate that my daughter loves her father_

_I have selfish wishes that he'll turn his back away_

_So that she wont hate me as much as she hates him_

_But he won't turn his back away_

_And she doesn't hate him_

_She loves him_

_And I hate my self for wanting her to hate him…_

_And I wonder when I became such a terrible mother_

_Terrible person…_

Lorelai watched Rory stare after them…and smiled. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Rory nodded- shock wearing off, and opened a menu.

Silence…

"So, what's good here?" Rory asked, trying to hide a smile.

Silence…

And then both Gilmore's started laughing hysterically…

Luke came from the back with Lori in his arms, "What's going on out here?"

Lorelai wiped tears from her eyes, "nothing Hun."

Luke stared at a very grown Rory, and smiled. "Get up from your seat and into these arms…"

Rory responded happily- doing exactly what she was told.

And Luke gave Lorelai the baby so he could properly hug his first daughter…because that's exactly what Rory was to him.

Lorelai sat in awe, wanting to interrupt the moment with a dumb remark, but thought against it.

"You better not leave like that again," Luke pulled back, and hit Rory in the arm playfully. "Now that all of the sappy hellos are done- I'm guessing you want…coffee?"

"Wow Luke," Rory faked mock shock, "you know me so well."

Lorelai lifted her finger- as if to ask for coffee also, but Luke rolled his eyes and walked away.

"That man is ridiculous," Lorelai scoffed.

Rory chuckled, "because he wants you to be healthy?"

"He acts like I'm still pregnant," Lorelai huffed with a small pout.

"I still can't believe you went and had another kid," Rory faked hurt, "were you trying to replace me?"

Lorelai nodded, "I confess!" she threw her hands up dramatically, "I needed another little punk just like you that I can nag and fuss over! And I was even so desperate I hooked up with any man available at the time."

"Well, at least that explains why you picked Luke..." The other Gilmore sighed, "Maybe next time you should try an out-of-towner, because I hear they make cuter kids."

"I heard that one too, but I didn't believe it, and now I'm stuck with this little monster," Lorelai said, referring to Lori, who was mischievously playing with the Salt.

And more laughter

"She's adorable," Rory admitted. "I wish I was there when she learned how to walk."

"You didn't miss much- she learned quickly," Lorelai shrugged, "and besides- the whining would have driven you crazy. I thought I was going to rip out all my hair. I'm telling you I even called my mom so she could put me in the insanity ward, but no…she wouldn't do it for me!"

"I would have done it for you," Rory placed a comforting hand over her mothers.

"Of course you would have- you're the kind one in the family," Lorelai sulked, "but then again- you probably would have wanted to be in there with me."

"True…"

Lorelai cracked a smile, "so… no more kids for you?"

Rory shifted uncomfortable, and shook her head. "A few years after the 'accident' I went to the doctor to ask if he thinks I should have kids, and he told me it would be practically impossible to get pregnant after what happened."

The older Gilmore tightened her grip on Rory's hand, "sorry kiddo."

"No big deal," Rory smiled sideways, "I didn't want to have a kid with Ryan anyway."

Lorelai stiffened at the mention of his name, and cleared her throat. "I wonder where Luke is with our damn coffee."

&-

"Mommy loved unicorns when she was a little girl," Bella announced, holding her fathers hand while walking through the store.

"I know," Tristan said softly, and secretly hated that he knew.

After about ten minutes of shopping, they started walking back to the diner.

Parked in front of the diner was a black _Lexus_, and a man getting out of the drivers side. A man that looked strangely familiar.

And Tristan noticed that the man was also staring intently at him…

Bella glanced up quickly, and with a gasp- tightened her grip on Tristan's hand.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter," Ryan accused, stepping forward and grabbing for Bella.

The little girl ran behind Tristan, and held on to his leg. "She's not your daughter…Ryan," Tristan scoffed- hatred arising in his heart.

Ryan's face fell slightly, and he narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "Tristan Dugrey…"

Tristan just sneered.

A smirk made its way on Ryan's face, and he crossed his arms to his chest. "Well- well you're the reason why Rory ran away."

Silence…

"You know," he stepped closer, "I'm not going to play these silly games with you Tristan- we're both adults here. I want you to let go of my kid, and tell me where my wife is- so I can bring them home."

Tristan stepped closer too, holding on to Bella. "You are not taking **my **daughter anywhere!"

Bella looked up at the man that just called her his daughter, and then at the man who she knew as her father…Boy, was she confused!

Ryan glared. "So, she finally told you huh? What makes you believe her now? You do know that we slept together when you two were together years ago…"

Tristan's face paled, and he shook his head.

"Rory's a slut Tristan," Ryan smirked, "and it's time you know the truth. Bella is my daughter and I'm her father. Don't be a fool…"

Tristan pursed his lips, and shook his head. "I know Rory would never do that to me… Bella's my daughter- so I suggest that you turn and walk away right now!"

"I raised her!" Ryan shouted- now inches away from Tristan's face.

"I don't care- she's my daughter and I don't want you touching her," Tristan yelled.

Just then Lorelai and Rory came running outside…

"Let's go Bella," Ryan ordered, pointing his finger at the small child.

"You're not taking her!" Tristan screamed again, shielding Bella.

"Stop it," Rory yelled, coming in between the two angry men- Lorelai snatching Bella into her arms, "just stop it!"

Both men equally glared at a stressed looking Rory.

No one spoke for a minute…

Ryan scoffed at Rory, and threw daggers at Tristan with his eyes. "If you're not home by nine- I'm calling my lawyer."

"Why?" Rory hissed.

Ryan didn't say anything- he just started walking away.

"Ryan!" Rory screamed.

Still walking…

"RYAN!"

He turned around and pointed to Tristan, "Don't be a fool…"

Lorelai brought a tear stricken Bella inside the diner, and placed a fallen tear behind her ear. "Everything's going to be just fine Isabella… don't cry."

"I don't get it," the little girl sobbed, "what's going on?"

Lorelai embraced her grand-daughter but said nothing…

&-

Rory closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. It was all too much to handle…

"Is it true?" Tristan asked, staring at her intently.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his, "is what true?"

"Did you sleep with him when we were together?"

Rory didn't know what to say- honestly she was shocked that Tristan would ask such a question. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, avoiding her weary eyes.

She exhaled sharply, and closed her eyes again- not knowing how much more she could take in one day… and when she opened her eyes- an answer at the tip of her tongue- he was already far down the street.

**Done…**

**Please review! **

**Note: sorry it took me so long. It's been a very hectic week… Anyway, I hope you're happy with this chapter and with me, because it's my birthday! Look at that- my birthday and I still wrote a chapter… **

**Hint: Reviewing wonderful birthday presents lol **


	18. Reassurance

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental note: **

flash backs will be represented in italic

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**--------------**

Rory walked slowly back into the diner, feeling slightly light-headed and ready to throw up a stomach full of coffee.

Her daughter lay contently against Luke's shoulder, sleeping peacefully, and her mother sat with her hands nervously playing with straws.

"Rory," Lorelai exhaled slowly, examining her weary first born.

Rory didn't say anything- instead she pulled up a chair beside her mother, and covered her eyes with her hand.

Luke already closed the diner.

And he mumbled something about how he was going upstairs to his old apartment to lay Bella down beside an also sleeping Lori.

Silence…

Lorelai cleared her throat, "what are you going to do?"

Rory looked up at her mother now- tears glistening in her stormy blue eyes and shrugged, "I don't know."

The older Gilmore accepted this, and looked away.

"Ryan's going to try to fight me for custody," Rory held back a sob; "I know it."

"She's not his daughter," Lorelai argued.

Rory gave a faint nod, "I know that, but Tristan doesn't."

"He knows," Lorelai reassured, and placed her hand atop her daughters' shaky one.

"It doesn't matter," Rory sighed, "Ryan has so much pull Mom, and he is one of Bella's guardians."

"Everything will be alright," Lorelai soothed, "we're going to call your grandfather and get this straightened out."

Rory nodded slowly.

Silence…

Lorelai looked at Rory and sighed, "Go to him."

"Excuse me?"

"Go to him before he leaves again…"

"I don't…"

"Go!"

Rory nodded, and ran her fingers through her hair. "What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Make him believe Rory…"

&-

Tristan tossed his last bag into the backseat of his car and sighed. His eyes drifted over the house that he spent so much time in during his growing years…with her.

And he closed his eyes at this moment- not willing to think about the good memories when so much was going so wrong.

It was inevitable…

His life was falling apart and she wasn't there.

He should have known.

Been use to it.

After all…when was she ever actually there?

So he decided that it was time to go back home- if that's what one would actually call his one bedroom apartment in Georgetown. He would leave for a while at least, and then come back to straighten the paternity bull shit out.

Bella…

She was the reason it was taking him so long to start up the engine and drive away. He had never been so much in love with someone that he only met a few days prior to this moment.

And he knew that her smile was his smile…

He knew that she was _his_

And he knew that Rory never was…

His pride and jealousy allowed him to turn the key in the ignition and drive away.

But there was somewhere he had to go first.

&-

_I've never heard my heart beat so loud_

_As when his eyes begged me to reassure him_

_And frozen in my place…I couldn't_

_Because I could still smell his cologne on my skin_

_I could still taste his sweetness on my tongue_

_And feel his arms comfort me to sleep…_

_I remember when he loved me_

_And needed no reassurance_

Rory ran home, and upon catching her breath as she caught glimpse of her house, she noticed the lack of cars in front of it.

Tristan's' car to be exact…

She stumbled up the steps, and knew that surely there was no one inside the house. Opening the door revealed just that, but she reached for her car keys and exited in no time flat.

If she had any luck she knew where he would head…

&-

Ryan dialed the number again, and then upon no answer he slammed the phone shut in frustration.

He refused to lose…

Bella and Rory were his

And that's exactly how it was going to stay.

**Done…**

**Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I've been very busy with finals, and my boyfriend leaving for the summer to College. No need to worry though- school is out, and I will be posting. **


	19. Selfish

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental note: **

-flash backs will be represented in italic

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**--------------**

It was inevitable.

The chemistry…

It lingered in the air the very moment the two met.

He was king of social- crème of the crop- what almost every teenage girl desired.

Almost every teenage girl except for her…

She was the book worm- prestigiously bound- what almost every teenage girl despised.

And this made her different.

Above all else this made her everything that he wasn't.

And the chemistry was unattainable- unavoidable- and ultimately uncontrollable.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was in fact what every teenage girl in Chilton Preparatory despised.

Because _he_ seen her.

And a fairy tale was born.

-&-

Rory Gilmore let a sharp sigh fall from her lips as she looked around the vast emptiness.

Trees…

She let her head fall to the steering wheel as a single tear cascaded down her rosy red cheek.

Was it selfish of her to think that maybe he was the same person she fell in love with years before? That he would be in the very spot that allowed their feelings toward another to be unleashed.

Slowly, she lifted her head and let her hand creep to the door handle.

She made her way over the big tree house that cemented his love for her.

When she opened the creaking door- she plummeted onto the familiar bed, and closed her pained eyes.

Memories were painful.

After the seconds drew out a grudging silence- she forced herself to leave.

Upon her leave she heard a familiar sound…

Skipping stones

And as she rushed to the river beside the old country house- her breath caught in her throat.

Maybe it wasn't that selfish after all…

She made her way slowly, creeping ever so lightly, and he never turned around to her footsteps.

He just continued to skip stones as if he were still eighteen years old.

When he loved _her…_

She almost made it all the way over to him before her foot cracked a small branch, and he turned around in freight.

His appearance calmed as he caught sight of her and he let a small chuckle fall from his lips before saying, "you scared me."

She shrugged, and smiled at his warm tone, "sorry."

His eyes grew dark then, and he furrowed his eyebrows, stepping back a few feet. "What are you doing here?"

She hesitated, and stepped closer to him, "I should ask you the same question."

He turned his face then, and skipped another stone. After along silence he spoke, "There is nothing left to say Rory."

She frowned, and let her eyes wander over the water for a second.

He had a way to make her silent.

Even as teenagers he made her blood boil- got under her skin and it irked her.

She wasn't the same confrontational Mary.

When they use to get into heated debates she would never hold her tongue, but why when she needed to speak up, couldn't she do just that?

She shook her head, and stepped closer to him once more, "there's a lot to say, Tristan."

He looked into her eyes, surprised for a moment and then sat down on a small bench.

At first she was hesitant at what to do, but gaining nerve she sat beside him. "You intimidate me."

He didn't say anything for a second, but then looked over to her face and replied, "Huh?"

"I never wanted to admit it before. I couldn't let you win," she shrugged, "it was always a competition with us. And I was too stubborn to lose. You intimidate me."

He let her words drown in, but didn't except her explanation. "Explain."

"Your whole lifestyle intimidated me," she admitted with a soft sigh, "everything from the fancy dress- to the social outings- down to how many girls you've laid with."

He let her continue.

"I was a prude compared to you- before you…and even now." Her face flushed slightly before she continued on, "you were in every way more in touch with the world than I was. I hated you for it, because no matter how many books I've read I still didn't have the knowledge you had. And I strived for it… I always felt like this little girl standing next to you, and you didn't do anything to make me feel any different. I didn't want you to protect me against the world Tristan; I wanted you to show me it!"

He gazed at her now, making sense of her declaration.

"I didn't understand why you wanted me, and I may not ever understand completely. And it scared the shit out of me. Your love scared me."

He shifted uncomfortably, and waited for her to speak again, but when silence followed he sighed. "I left for a lot of the same reasons."

Her eyes locked with his at this moment, and she stared in shock at his words.

"I always wished I could own that sheer innocence that only you tend to have," he let a half smile grace his lips, "and I just couldn't sit around and wait like you. I wasn't patient- I'm still not patient. You always had this thing about you…it's as if love grows on you. I never had that- I always just knew I loved you, and I didn't need to wait to find out if it was real. You always just let the feelings come instead of embracing the short time we have on this earth Rory. And I know I sound really stupid right now, but I never felt the way I felt about you for anyone else. I just couldn't wait around for you to tell me you didn't feel the same in the long run."

A silence fell over the conversation, and Rory let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I just can't do this Rory," he sighed, and frowned, "I refuse to play a game. In all honesty I didn't come here expecting you would follow me. I'm not that young boy anymore…waiting for you all the time. Playing this game with you that never seems to end, and even years later never seems to grow tiring." He offered a weak smile, "I need time to clear my head, and I'm sure you need that too. I don't want to be out of your life Rory, but I have to have some time. I want Bella to know me…"

Rory watched his eyes sparkle upon the mention of their daughters' name. "She will know you."

Tristan fought back bitter tears, and gave a soft nod. "I should be going now- before the traffic gets bad."

"Yeah," she agreed, standing up and looking anywhere but at him.

"I'll call you," he offered, and began to walk away.

**Done…**

**Sorry. I had a very messy "break-up" or whatever one would call it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to post soon. **


	20. Huntzberger

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Mental note: **

-flash backs will be represented in italic

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**--------------**

Rory closed the door behind her, and let her body fall against it. She slipped down, and stared at what seemed like a whole lot of nothing. She wiped a tear that cascaded down her cheek and buried her head in her knees.

"Kiddo', is that you?" Lorelai asked, coming from the kitchen.

Rory pulled her head up, and let her mother see her.

The older Gilmore sighed, and kneeled down, positioning in front of her daughter. "What happened?"

A whole new set of tears burst from her big blue eyes, and she hiccupped a couple times before saying, "he left."

Lorelai wiped the tears away to the best of her ability, and frowned at her broken child. "But what happened?"

"He-," she started, and looked away, "said that he was done with playing games, and he needed time to clear his head. We had a nice talk…" she trailed off, nodding in honesty.

"So, why are you crying?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Because he loves her Mom…"

"Who, who does he love?"

"Bella," Rory sulked, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He loves her so much."

"Kiddo', excuse me if I'm mistaken, but is that not a good thing?"

"It is," she nodded softly.

Lorelai shook her head, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "everything is going to be just fine," she whispered.

"Mommy?" a tear stricken Bella stood not more than three feet away, "why are you crying?"

Rory wiped her tears, and smiled sadly at her daughter, holding out her arms she said, "Come here, baby."

Lorelai moved away slightly and watched.

Bella ran into her mothers arms.

"I know you don't understand what's happening right now munchkin, but Mommy will explain the best I can," Rory pulled back and cupped the child's face, "how about over some ice cream?"

The little girl smiled, and gave a slow nod.

-&-

"Tristan?" a voice came over the other end of the phone. "It's late."

"Sorry, grandpa," the blonde muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"I assume that you are in Georgetown as we speak?"

"How did you know?"

"Something brilliant called Caller ID."

Tristan chuckled slightly, and sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"I figured," his grandfather replied with a sigh. "Why are you in Georgetown?"

"Because it's where I live," Tristan stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't play stupid with me," the older Dugrey ordered, "where's Rory?"

"She's in Stars-hallow."

"And where is my dear great-grandchild that I haven't had the pleasure to meet yet?"

"With her mother…"

A sigh, "So, I'll ask one more time- why are you in Georgetown?"

"I don't know," Tristan sighed, closing his eyes.

"Did you and Rory get into a fight again?"

"Sort of, but we cleared it all up."

"Okay?"

"I just needed some time to think things over."

"What is there to think over?" his grandfather said out of frustration, "you missed a great deal of your daughters' life, and now you have the chance to make it up, but you need time? Be a man Tristan- stop running from your problems…"

-&-

"What do I have to do?" Ryan asked into the phone, running the shower water. "I'll do anything to see that this situation goes my way."

"It's going to be difficult, Rory is the natural mother," a lawyer friend sighed, and continued, "and Tristan is the father."

"Don't ever say that again," Ryan growled.

"It's the truth; maybe you should except that and move on with your life. I was thinking that it would be easier to win you visitation rights instead."

"No, Bella is my child and I refuse to let her be raised by a whore and a military freak."

"His background is clean ever since he left years ago," another sigh, "and Rory's record is the cleanest I've ever seen. I'll help you- I've been your friend for eleven years Ryan, but I can't guarantee anything. Do you really want to destroy face? I mean, what will your family think of this nonsense?"

"I don't give a shit about what they want or what they think, I'm getting my child back if I have to do it the right way or the wrong way…"

Defeated, the voice said, "Okay, well at least let me help you try and do this the right way, but remember there are no guarantees."

"Whatever…"

"Oh, and Ryan?"

"What?"

"She is never coming back to you," the voice warned, "not after this and not after seeing Dugrey again. They were so love sick in college it was disgusting. Love like that never goes away."

"If you weren't my friend Huntzberger, I would kill you."

-Click-

**Done…**

**Wanted to spice things up!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews…**


	21. Baseball

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**--------------**

Logan Huntzberger loosened his tie and let his cocky smirk fall into place. He wasn't really looking forward to the visit with Ryan in a few seconds.

He actually wished he hadn't agreed to this at all…

It wasn't his style.

Yes, the power of knowing that you're more successful and better looking than half of New England was wonderful, but it wasn't all that great.

Logan still partied, and slept with various girls from time to time, but he wasn't a bad person. He didn't use his power and position to pain people.

But part of him knew that if he went against his words something really bad could happen (maybe not to him, but you get what I'm saying).

He sighed softly as the door to the diner opened and Ryan slid in with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Logan wondered why they were ever friends…

"I thought you wouldn't show," Ryan announced, sitting across from Logan.

"You're the one who is late," Logan quipped, gesturing toward a waitress to take their orders.

"I had to handle something in the office," a smile formed on the brunette's face.

"Are you still messing with the secretary?"

"What can I say; she's mastered the art of pleasing me."

"You're an amateur," Logan smirked, and opened up a briefcase. "Anyways, let's get down to business because I have a date a seven."

"What's in there?"

Logan took a file out and handed it to Ryan, "it's just some information you need to look up on. Plus, a copy of Dugrey's background and criminal record…"

Ryan nodded, and let his lips fall in a straight line, "what I don't understand is why you're giving me this. You're my lawyer…"

"I don't do cases like this Ryan," Logan sighed, "and I'm afraid to tell you but you will lose. I don't want that on my back."

The glare the blonde received said that there was a lot coming to him, "well, this will be your first case like that and if we happen to lose then I guess we'll have to work dirty. I don't know why you would want to cross me Logan, there's so much I know about…"

Logan held up his hands, "I don't take kind to threats."

"I don't take kind to the word 'no'."

The blonde glared hard, before getting up from his seat and nodding. "I'll do this for you Ryan, but after we lose I don't want anything to do with your schemes."

Ryan watched his 'friend' walk away and then smiled in triumph.

-&-

Rory Gilmore walked into the front door of her old house and smiled. It felt good to be home…

"Mom," she called out and when no one answered went into the kitchen, "I'm home."

She picked up a small note off the table and read it.

_Rory, _

_I took Bella to a game._

_Be home soon…_

_Love, Mom_

_Oh and there's Chinese in the fridge, but if it smells funny then call for pizza. _

_Warning: Avoid the doorbell, because Ms. Patty is looking for 'recruits' to help her in her ballroom dance class. _

Rory's smile widened, yeah, it felt good to be home.

She walked into the living room a few moments later with Chinese food in one hand and a book in the other, plummeting down on the couch she flipped on the television.

One would say Rory Gilmore was beyond excellent at multi-tasking.

As she slipped easily into the comfort of her old habits she was interrupted by giggling and absurd screaming.

"Baseball is so funny!" Little Bella laughed, and smiled happily.

"Wasn't it funny when the guy got hit with the ball," Lorelai agreed, chuckling.

"In his face," Bella exclaimed giddily.

Rory heard the scene from the other room and smiled.

"Tristy," little Bella paused, and pouted, looking around with big blue eyes, "I think I losted my hat!"

"We'll go check inside the car, don't worry," he bent down to kiss her forehead and then picked her up.

Lorelai watched the scene with tears in her eyes, letting one fall as the door closed behind father and daughter.

Rory's eyes widened and she managed to choke out the word "Mom!"

Lorelai walked into the other room, a guilty smirk on her face, "I forgot to write that he was here on the note."

"Yeah," the younger Lorelai glared, "you failed to mention that."

"Small detail…"

"When did he come?"

"A few hours ago," Lorelai shrugged, and couldn't hide an impish grin that formed her face, "with a few suitcases."

Rory was about to say something when little Bella's voice hit the air, "Nana, we founded' it!"

"That's great baby," Lorelai's tone quickly changed to fit her grand-daughters' innocent happiness.

Bella skipped into the living room with a Yankees fitted, obviously way too big for her head and leaped into her mothers' arms. "Mommy, Nana taught me how to noy' Papa!"

Rory laughed, "Oh yeah, you didn't drink too much coffee, right?"

"Nope," the little girl crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Young lady, it isn't wise to lie to your Mama," Tristan interrupted, coming into view and explaining to Rory, who had a blank expression, "she's crossing her fingers."

"Let me guess," Rory looked at her mother, after swallowing mass that formed in her throat, "you taught her that too?"

"Guilty," Lorelai shrugged with a smile.

Bella smirked and Rory looked at her sternly, "never lie to me okay? What did I teach you?"

"Open cumoonificasun is the fadation of a healthy rashionship!" Bella mimicked with a smirk.

"Good," Rory smiled happily.

Lorelai and Tristan stared with open mouths.

"What are you teaching her to be a damn dictionary?" Lorelai looked offended, reaching out to snatch up her grand child, "poor child! She's only a baby; she has no idea what you're saying! Your mouths open and all she can hear is 'Grow up- Grow up- Grow up!' My poor darling grandchild," she started to walk with Bella out of the living room, and made a baby voice, "let's go sing some little kid songs and leave your nutcase of a mother to deal with her problems."

Rory watched and sighed, but smiled non-the-less.

And then realization hit her…Tristan was staring.

"She's real smart," he broke the silence.

"Yeah, well two smart parents can make a genius of a kid," they both laughed, but soon the sentence got awkward.

"I just can't believe I have a little girl," Tristan confessed, "and I missed so much."

Rory frowned, feeling saddened and guilty. "I know that I can't go back in time to change anything, but if it helps," she left the room and came back with a large scrap book, "this might help."

Tristan smiled and accepted the offer, sitting down beside Rory.

They stayed like that, flipping through the pages while Rory told stories and explained, for what seemed like hours.

Lorelai peeked into the living room with Bella mimicking her movements and both Gilmore girls smiled at the sight.

**Done…**

**At the end of every chapter to go I'm going to put a Bella-dictionary to explain what she's saying… **

**Bella dictionary-**

Cumoonificasun: Communication

Fadation: foundation

Rashionship: relationship

Noy: annoy

Losted: Lost

Founded: found


	22. A family

**Claim: **_I own Bella, Ryan and maybe a few short scene characters…_

**Sum it up: **"I never cared that much," Rory stubbornly retorted, and watched as he sauntered out of her life…again.

**Warning:** Short chapters…

**Feedback: **would be beautiful

**--------------**

"Rory," Emily greeted with a genuine smile and sparkling eyes, "it's so nice to see you."

Rory said the same and hugged her grandmother for a long time.

Lorelai, although bewildered, was awed at the moment.

"Hello Lorelai, you are looking nice tonight," Emily smiled.

"Why thank you mom," Lorelai looked her mother up and down, "and you're looking the same."

"Tristan," Emily said, smiling slightly.

"Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan nodded politely.

"And where is my darling little one?" she asked, pretending she couldn't see Bella's hiding form from behind her father.

"You mean your great- grandchild?" Lorelai chuckled as Emily sent daggers with her eyes, "wow mom, you're getting old."

"Shut up Lorelai," Emily growled.

"I'm over here Ma'mmy," Bella peaked from in back of Tristan.

Emily held out her arms and smiled, "What are you waiting for, come over here and give Ma'mmy a hug!"

"Ma'mmy?" Lorelai, with a raised eyebrow, turned to ask Rory, who shrugged with laughter?

"Let's go to the sitting room," Emily said.

Tristan didn't know what he was doing there.

He didn't know why he agreed to go anyway.

It had something to do with spending every waking hour in the presence of Bella.

Yeah, that had to be it.

It wouldn't be said lightly if one announced that the Gilmore's weren't too fond of Tristan at the moment, and vice versa.

Everything could be worse.

Sure, he was uncomfortable, but it wasn't that bad.

It was just strange, acting as a family.

Family…

That word hadn't really crossed Tristan's mind.

Just the thought completely diverted his attention.

"Tristan, are you okay?" Lorelai asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry," he felt the blush creep up the back of his neck at the intense stares he was receiving by four girls.

This was the moment he realized that he was all alone in a room full of females…

What a scary thought.

"I asked if you wanted something to drink," Emily repeated herself, arrogance encrypted in her words.

"Water, please," he responded nonchalantly, continuing to stare at a gaping Bella.

"Tristy," she walked over to him, and cupped his cheeks, "you have my smile."

Emily Gilmore almost chocked on her wine, wide eyes staring at the scene.

Rory let her mouth fall open, encouraging words but when none came- she shut it cautiously.

Lorelai titled her head to the side and smiled in awe.

Tristan reached his own hands to- in return- cup her cheeks. "No," he shook his head, "**you** have _my_ smile, peanut!"

The little girl let a joyful smile cross her lips as she asked curiously, "Are you my dad?"

Tristan froze, blushing feverishly and looked around the room for help, but he received none. After a long silence, he answered, "Yes Bella, I'm your dad."

Emily looked strangely relieved.

Lorelai was crying…again.

And Rory had to fight a sensation to hold _them. _

Her family…

Bella threw her arms around her father, and hugged him tightly. "Are you going to leave me?"

He was hesitant at first, but after hearing her words he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, closing his eyes, "never," he whispered.

The two stayed like that for a while before Lorelai and Emily excused them-selves.

Tristan's eyes opened, locking on teary blue ones.

_Could I be mistaken?_

_Or is it the same look in his eyes that I once use to see?_

_I wonder if his heart is beating as fast as mine._

_I wonder what he thinks when he is holding her. _

_Does he smell the faint vanilla that lingers on her skin?_

_I wonder if loves her as much as I do._

Rory let a half smile grace her lips, and she mouthed, "thank you."

He nodded, and tightened his arms around his daughter.

And suddenly all doubts faded into the quiet of complete serenity…

**Done…**

**Don't worry- the story is not over!**

**And I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but I have so much homework!**

**School is taking up so much of my time at the moment, let me not even mention work M-F. **

**Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! **

**I love you all so much!**

**I am going for 3 more chapters, but maybe less…**


End file.
